Gosto de Dango
by Kye Broflovski
Summary: -"Ne, Sasuke-teme, se você está tão irritado vá tirar satisfações com a Sakura-chan e me deixa comer em paz."
1. Um

Naruto era um imbecil incapacitado, disso ele sabia, portanto àquela hora deveria estar naquele lero-lero com a Hinata que vinha durando mais de um mês. Kakashi provavelmente estava entretido demais com seu livrinho nos "caminhos da vida".

Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele observou Ino passar ali perto com uma cesta de flores. A menina não deu a menor bola pra ele, o que era bom, já que em tempos remotos ela costumava ser um pé no saco.

Já que agora ela era um pé no saco_ do Shikamaru_, ele não estava nem aí.

Ele passou pela ponte e avistou, na relva ali perto, Gai e Lee discursando alguma coisa sobre o fogo da juventude para algumas crianças curiosas. TenTen e Neji estavam sentados mais atrás, ambos visivelmente entediados.

Andou mais um pouco e viu Choji comendo uns chips num muro do Ichiraku, com Kiba ao lado, sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas em Akamaru. Sai estava no telhado, desenhando. O esquisitão do Shino deveria estar cuidando de suas abelhas.

Como ele, Uchiha Sasuke, era a única pessoa sem ter nada pra fazer naquela vila?

Era melhor passar o tempo nos campos de treinamento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, concluindo que odiava quando a ANBU não estava agindo. Umas garotas que transitavam por ali deram longos suspiros.

Deu algumas voltas até finalmente alcançar os arredores da Vila. O dia estava claro e ensolarado, com nuvens muito brancas no céu. Por ali, as árvores eram mais juntas, então ele teria que andar mais um pouco até achar uma clareira.

Ele adentrou a pequena mata até que ouviu vozes. Será possível, tinha gente até ali?

Mas no instante seguinte reconheceu aquele timbre feminino tão familiar.

- Não seja idiota, Sai, até parece que você nunca beijou ninguém.

Sasuke ergueu uma sombrancelha.

- Eu realmente nunca beijei.

Sasuke ergueu as duas. Ok, uma conversa muito estranha estava rolando por ali, então era melhor ele dar o fora.

Peraí.

Uma conversa muito estranha estava rolando ali entre _Sakura e Sai_. Por que afinal eles estariam juntos afastados da Vila, ainda mais falando sobre um assunto tão... desnecessário?

Movido por um instinto automático, quando se deu conta, Sasuke estava muito perto das vozes. Finalmente, debruçando-se sobre um grosso salgueiro, pôde ver nitidamente Sakura e Sai sentados na grama perto da margem do rio.

Sakura tinha uma garrafa de suco nas mãos e Sai tinha um livrinho. Ela parecia divertida.

- Ne, eu achava qe até uma pessoa como você já tinha feito isso...

- Sério? Então acho que sou muito inesperiente mesmo. - Sai encarou o livrinho que segurava, pensativo - Feiosa, você já beijou alguém então?

Sakura tossiu, engasgando com o suco. Socou o peito várias vezes antes de falar.

- E-Eu tenho dezoito anos, claro que já beijei!

Sasuke quase tossiu também. Quem Sakura tinha beijado? Não poderia ser Naruto, tampouco fora ele próprio, claro. Não que estivesse interessado, mas ela era realmente ingênua demais por ficar mentindo daquele jeito.

- Então você pode me ajudar. - Sai abaixou seu livrinho, fechando-o no colo. Deu um daqueles sorrisos bobos de sempre e virou-se para Sakura - Me dê um beijo.

Foi como se uma brisa leve e lenta passasse por ali, no que pareceu à Sasuke milhares de minutos.

- Êh? - Foi tudo o que Sakura conseguiu fazer, piscando atordoada.

Sasuke estava ficando irritado. Por que Sakura não reagia, socava a cara dele como fazia com Naruto, sei lá? Sai era outro retardado. Como podia pedir uma coisa daquelas? Aquilo realmente era uma babaquice sem tamanho, uma total perda de tempo, um...

Sai tomou impulso sem dizer mais nada, puxando-a pelo queixo.

Sakura projetou-se para trás e teria caído de costas, se não tivesse se apoiado com as mãos. Continuou de olhos abertos, e seu rosto foi adquirindo todos os tons vermelhos possíveis enquanto tinha a boca do colega colada na sua.

Sasuke apertou com tanta força o galho que apoiava a mão que acabou criando um arrombo no tronco da árvore. Se aquilo era possível, ele deveria ter uma kyuubi e não sabia, porque foi como se um bicho crescesse dentro dele na hora.

Sem tirar os olhos da cena, apenas enfiava as unhas cada vez mais na pobre planta. Aquilo definitivamente não tinha acontecido.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - No momento seguinte Sai vôou longe, acertado por um potente soco na cara. Sentou-se com dificuldade, segurando o local atingido.

- Hm. É bem diferente do que eu pensei. - Fêz, ajeitando o queixo.

- O que é bem diferente, posso saber?! - Sakura levantou-se, erguendo o punho com os olhos dilatados.

Sai cruzou as pernas, parecendo no mundo da lua.

- Apesar de você ser uma feiosa eu gostei. Acho que eu deveria beijar outras garotas também, não é? Li que assim as pessoas desenvolvem laços mais fortes e...

- Sai. Você não entende nada. - Bufou Sakura, interrrompendo-o - Escuta, esquece que isso aconteceu e nunca mais tente fazer de novo se não eu vou arrebentar você, tá ouvindo?!

- Não fique tão brava. - Sai deu outro daqueles sorrisos de sempre. - Eu realmente não sabia que poderia ser tão bom beijar você.

Sakura desfêz a pose imediatamente. Sasuke teve vontade de ir lá sacudí-la. Como ela _ousava_ se sentir desarmada com um comentário daqueles?! Por que não se mexia?! Socasse ele com mais força!

- Sai, eu... - Ela gaguejou, piscando algumas vezes - Hm. Obrigada. Mas não saia beijando as pessoas assim, do nada, entendeu?

"_Obrigada_"?! Sakura era uma idiota ou o que?!

- Hai. - Sai acentiu prontamente, puxando de volta sei livrinho que ficara jogado no chão - Eu devo ler mais, então...

Sakura sentou-se novamente, ainda murmurando alguma coisa consigo mesma. Fechou a cara, parecendo perceber que havia sido complascente demais. Pegou seu suco de volta e voltou à tomar, enquanto Sai lia sorridente em seu canto.

Sasuke tinha duas opções. Ir lá enfiar um chidori na fuça de Sai ou dar a meia volta e esquecer que tinha visto aquilo. Ainda havia um terceiro caso, em que suas entranhas iriam se remoer pro resto da vida por não ter feito nada.

Optou pelo segundo. Aquilo absolutamente não era da conta dele. Primeiro que nem sabia porque ficara ali espionando, fora a coisa mais ridícula que já fizera em toda a sua existência. Não dava a mínima para Sakura e seu namoradinho.

Mas Sakura estava errada em ficar aos beijos por aí, ela era uma ninja, não era? Devia estar treinando mais ao invés de perder seu tempo com garotos.

Espera. Ele não tinha porque se irritar. Realmente não interferia com quem Sakura saia ou não. Ele mesmo nunca dera bola pra essas coisas, e não seria agora que começaria com essa frescura.

Pensando bem, desde que Sasuke voltara para a Vila a garota estava bem diferente. Depois de toda a dôr de cabeça pra pôr as coisas no lugar, ele imaginava que Sakura ainda seria aquela garota irritante que ficava atrás dele.

Mas ultimamente ela não estava nem perto disso. O máximo que conversavam entre si era durante as missões com o time 7, e eram conversas breves e curtas...

ELE NÃO ESTAVA NEM AÍ.

- Merda. - Murmurou, cruzando o portal da Vila.


	2. Dois

Ela queria mesmo ter socado Sai com mais força.

Desde que saíram da clareira da floresta o rapaz estava com aquela cara de bocó pra cima dela. Ultimamente, ele estava ficando muito em sua cola.

-"Eu sei que ele tem essa cara mesmo, mas parece que ele faz de propósito, isso sim." - Pensou, torcendo o queixo e observando o companheiro que andava ao seu lado.

Sakura suspirou. Ela gostava de Sai, apesar de tudo. O garoto tinha problemas com relacionamentos e ela sabia muito bem porque, logo, tinha que dar um desconto praquela esquisitice dele. Ele não era uma má pessoa.

- Sai, agora eu tenho que ir ao escritório da Hokage-sama. - Sakura parou alguns momentos depois que eles cruzaram o portão da Vila - A gente se vê, tá?

- Sakura, espera! - Ele segurou seu braço antes que ela fôsse. Sakura virou-se para ele novamente, piscando.

- Que foi?

- Eu sei que não devia ter beijado você, então eu peço desculpas. Mas é que eu preciso te pedir uma coisa.

Ele não parecia nada arrependido, sinceramente. Continuava com aquele sorriso besta.

- O que você quer, afinal? - Sakura suspirou.

- Posso te encontrar mais tarde, no Ichiraku? Têm umas coisas que eu gostaria de conversar com você...

- Se você pensa que nós vamos começar um caso romântico depois do que aconteceu está muito enganado! - Interrompeu Sakura já em posição de super golpe.

Sai abanou as mãos calmamente.

- Iie! Não se preocupe, não é nada disso.

- Então o que é?

- Agora não posso falar. É bem particular. - Sai olhou ao redor por um momento, e depois acenou para ela alegremente. - Então... Ja ne!

E saltou, sumindo de vista.

Sakura suspirou. Ele nem dera tempo pra ela responder. Deu de ombros, decidindo que do jeito que Sai era, no mínimo queria conversar sobre mais algum livro de auto-ajuda. Seria um saco, mas já que ela não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo, iria no bendito Ichiraku encontrar com ele mais tarde.

Virou um corredor da vila, tomando a direção do monumento dos Hokages. Olhou para o céu pensativa e deu um novo suspiro.

- "Ne, Sasuke-kun, onde você está?"

Mal esse pensamento lhe veio, ela balançou a cabeça com força. Desde que Sasuke voltara ela decidira que não iria mais perseguí-lo com seu amor infantil. Aqueles cinco anos que se passaram desde que ele fora embora abriram seus olhos.

Ela era uma kunoichi, afinal de contas. Chega de bancar a retardada. Mesmo que por dentro aquilo lhe dilacerace o coração como mil facas afiadas, ela tinha que deixar Sasuke de lado e se concentrar em outras coisas.

Ele nunca gostara dela mesmo. Pra ele, Sakura sempre fora mais uma fangirl boba e irritante.

Irritante.

Só que Sakura conhecia um lado de Sasuke que as suas demais fãs enlouquecidas não conheciam. E ela conseguira gostar dele por todo aquele tempo, mesmo ouvindo palavras de desprezo e reações de intolerância. Quando ele fora embora de Konoha, as garotas acabaram se conformando.

Ela nunca.

Fazia tempo que ela gostava de Sasuke pelo que ele tinha por dentro.

- Eu acho que sentia certa pena. - Disse para si mesma, vendo os pássaros que passavam entre as nuvens - Ou... uma compaixão.

Algo assim.

Ainda estava perdida em devaneios quando chegou ao escritório da Hokage. Subiu as escadas para a sala de sua mestra, distraída, e assim que chegou ao topo deu um esbarrão violento em alguém.

Teria rolado escada abaixo e se estatelado como uma jaca lá embaixo se uma mão firme não tivesse segurado seu braço com força e a puxado para frente de volta. Sentiu um leve choque ao encostar no peito de seu salvador.

- Olhe por onde anda, Sakura. - Disse Sasuke, ainda segurando seu pulso.

Sakura piscou várias vezes, processando o fato de estar em um verdadeiro semi-abraço com Sasuke. Seu primeiro impulso, ao ver aqueles olhos negros tão próximos, foi se jogar em cima dele de vez e agarrá-lo com tudo(como berrou desesperada Inner Sakura).

Mas ela não fez isso. Delicadamente, empurrou Sasuke com as duas mãos e retomou a pose. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, sorrindo.

- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Têm razão, eu estava distraída. Pode me dar licença agora? Estou com um pouco de pressa. Tenho que entregar uns relatórios para Hokage-sama e ir ao Ichiraku encontrar com o Sai.

Ela nem pensou direito naquela frase. Disse simplesmente por dizer, mas Sasuke franziu o cenho por um segundo, coisa que Sakura não percebeu.

- Hn. - Fez Sasuke, abrindo espaço para ela passar.

- Ja ne. - Ela estendeu uma mão em sinal de despedida, avançando pelo corredor sem olhar para trás.

Sasuke apoiou a mão na parede ao lado, tombando o corpo e tamborilando os dedos, observando a garota se afastar. Ela iria se encontrar com Sai de novo? Que idiota. E ele que pensara que Sakura estava se dedicando mais ao seu trabalho como ninja.

Sakura bateu na porta de Tsunade ainda sentindo o coração pular pela garganta. Sasuke continuava absurdamente bonito, e fazia tempo que ela não reparava nisso.

Mas só seria daquela vez.

---

---

Sasuke afastou a cortininha do Ichiraku ainda se perguntando porque estava ali mesmo. Mal se viu debaixo da tenda, uma kunai veio na direção de sua testa. Indiferente, Sasuke parou-a no ar entre os dois dedos.

- Você não vai me matar assim, Usuratonkashi.

- Por onde é que você esteve, Sasuke? - Naruto ergueu um polegar para o colega - Bah, não importa. Já que você está aqui, você paga a conta.

- Eu não vou pagar comida pra você. - Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Naruto com os olhos fechados, sem saco pras bobagens do outro.

- Por que essa cara, ein? - Naruto voltou a dar atenção para seu ramen, enchendo a boca de macarrão, reparando na carranca de Sasuke.

- Nada. - Sasuke apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, erguendo uma sombrancelha para Naruto.

- Sei, sei. Com essa carranca aí aposto que aconteceu alguma coisa. Tá pensando em destruir a vila de novo, é?

- Cala a boca, idiota. Já disse que não é nada.

Sasuke lançou um olhar rápido para o lado de fora, e nem sinal de Sakura ou Sai. Será que ele ouvira errado? Sentiu um choque atravessar suas costas, deparando-se ao fato de quão baixo ele havia chegado.

- Naruto. - Sasuke pigarreou.

- Hn? - Respondeu o outro, de boca cheia.

- A Sakura gosta daquele Sai desde quando?

Naruto engasgou, e começou a tossir molho pra todo lado. Deu tapas violentos no próprio peito, ficando vermelho feito um tomate.

- S-Sai... Sakura-chan... Êh?!

- Tinha que ser um imbecil feito você pra não perceber mesmo. - Sasuke cruzou os braços, olhando pra fora novamente - Você me disse que ela está bem forte agora, mas continua perdendo tempo com .

- Por que você tá falando assim, ein? Você nunca deu bola pra Sakura-chan e agora tá com ciúmes, é? - Naruto apontou um hashi acusador para Sasuke, com uma careta significativa.

- Que idiotice, eu não ligo pra isso. - Sasuke deu um sorriso debochado - Só mencionei porque vi os dois se beijando.

Naruto engasgou de novo, e dessa vez Ayame e o tio do Ichiraku vieram ao seu socorro com um copo de água. Naruto bebeu tudo de uma vez, virando a cara inchada para Sasuke indignado.

- Ne, Sasuke-teme, se você está tão irritado vá tirar satisfações com a Sakura-chan e me deixa comer em paz. Desse jeito eu vou morrer engasgado de nojo! Além do que, você só pode ter visto errado!

- Não tenho nada pra falar com a Sakura. - Limitou-se Sasuke, voltando à se apoiar no balcão. - E eu sei o que vi.

Naruto pareceu pensativo por um momento, e um balãozinho de imaginação subiu à sua cabeça, retratando uma cena romântica entre Sai e Sakura, os dois vestidos com kimonos japoneses cor-de-rosa em meio ao campo florido do amor...

- Urgh. Impossível. - Quedas negras.

---

---

Sakura estava à caminho do Ichiraku quando avistou Sai sentado num banco na praça. Piscou, desentendida, e aproximou-se lentamente.

- Achei que você já estava no Ichiraku. - Disse ela, e Sai ergueu a cabeça, avoado.

- Hn? Do que está falando?

- Como assim? - Sakura dilatou uma veia - Você não tinha me convidado, Sai?!

- Oh, é mesmo. - O rapaz coçou a cabeça, olhando para o céu - Mas eu não estou mais com fome. Acho que posso conversar com você aqui mesmo. Pode se sentar?

Sakura estranhou. Ele parecia mais lesado do que de costume. Por fim, deu de ombros e acomodou-se ao lado dele.

- Então. O que você tem pra falar comigo, afinal?

Sai ficou em silêncio por longos segundos. Sakura apenas olhava, esperando uma resposta. Até que, finalmente, Sai virou-se para ela sério.

- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa. - Ele fêz mais uma pausa, respirando - Desde que o Sasuke voltou e eu saí do time 7, bom... Eu não tenho tido tanto contato com você ou Naruto.

- E o que tem isso? - Sakura piscou.

- Bem. - Sai tamborilou os dedos no banco - Eu sinto que fiquei meio jogado de lado. Estou tendo dificuldades pra aceitar isso.

Sakura teve que se controlar pra não sair rolando de rir. Aquilo era tão típico do Sai! Então era por isso que ultimamente ele vinha pegando tanto no seu pé. Ele estava se sentindo largado.

- Que bobagem! - Sakura deixou escapar um sorriso divertido - Sai, você tem que parar de ser tão inseguro. As pessoas não aflam com você só porque está ou não no time delas. Nós dois nos tornamos amigos, não é?

Ela tinha que começar a pensar bem antes de sair falando aquelas coisas para alguém emocionalmente instável como Sai, porque imediatamente o rapaz arregalou os olhos. Ela bateu na própria testa.

- Olha, isso não é grande coisa, você já fez amizade com muita gente na vila, precisa parar com essa paranóia...

Sai pareceu pensativo. Sakura ficou nervosa. Aquela conversa realmente tinha impacto sobre ele. Estava pronta pra pedir desculpas quando ele novamente abriu a boca:

- Então, vamos agir como amigos! Vamos, me conte um segredo! - E puxou um livrinho das costas entitulado "A importância do desabafo entre amigos".

Sakura deu com a cara no chão, e levantou-se pronta pra enfiar um soco nele por deixá-la ansiosa, mas percebeu que o garoto estava mesmo falando sério.

- Você está mesmo falando sério? - Ela desarmou o punho.

- Hn! - Acentiu Sai, feliz da vida. - Isso prova a confiança que os seus amigos têm em você! Como você já sabe sobre a minha história, quero que me conte algum segredo seu também. Algo que você vem guardando só pra si!

Sakura colocou o dedo na bochecha, com a resposta na ponta da língua. Mas será que era sensato falar sobre aquilo com Sai? Ele tinha o rosto firme, provavelmente estava mesmo esperando que ela falasse.

- Por favor. - Ele pediu, balançando seu livrinho - Eu prometo não dizer nada a ninguém, como diz aqui!

-"Pelo jeito ele não vai dizer mesmo. Está preocupado em seguir as dicas do manual". - Pensou ela, suspirando - Tudo bem, Sai, eu vou te contar uma coisa, chegue mais perto...

---

---

Naruto terminou de comer e acabou tendo que pagar a própria conta, saindo do Ichiraku triste da vida com seu porta moedas de sapinho zerado. Sasuke ainda ficou lá parado, pensando que estava sendo realmente idiota.

Ele já tinha se convencido que não tinha nada a ver com Sakura e seu casinho com Sai, então porque _mesmo _ainda estava ali? Levantou-se decidido à ir embora e parar com aquela maluquice.

Já faziam alguns minutos desde que havia saído do restaurante e tomado o rumo do distrito do clã Uchiha, quando viu uma cena que fez todos os seus membros congelarem. Ele criou um tique no olho esquerdo, sem acreditar.

Sakura estava sentada com Sai num banco da praça ali perto. Sakura fez um gesto para ele e Sai se aproximou mais dela, praticamente anulando a distância entre os dois.

Sasuke se escondeu atrás da parede da casa ao lado, observando a cena revoltado. De novo eles dois?! Ele achara que realmente tinha ouvido mal Sakura, mas ela estava mesmo com Sai! E por que não foram ao Ichiraku?

E mais: O que diabos os dois cochichavam um com o outro assim, tão perto?

---

Sakura aproximou a boca do ouvido de Sai e sussurrou, baixinho:

- Eu ainda gosto do Sasuke-kun.

Ela se afastou, sentindo o rosto corar um pouco. Só então se dera conta de que não tinha admitido aquilo direito sequer para si própria. Sai pigarregou, surpreso.

- Mesmo? - Sai arregalou os olhos - Achei que você gostasse do Naruto agora e...

**POW**

- CALA A BOCA, fala baaaaaaaaixo! É um segredo, lembra? Segredo!

- Ah, sim, é claro. - Sai massageou a nuca recém-acertada - Não direi à ninguém. Mas posso perguntar outra coisa?

- O que é agora? - Ela juntou as mãos no colo, já arrependida de ter confessado aquele segredo pro idiota do Sai.

- Desde quando?

Sakura acabou sorrindo para as próprias mãos, como se aquela pergunta tivesse surgido dela própria.

- Desde sempre, né? Eu até tentei esquecer, porque parecia a coisa certa. Mas não posso.

- Olha, eu acho que você não tem muita chance, feiosa. Todas as garotas da vila gostam dele.

Sai projetou-se para o lado com um sorrisinho, evitando de levar outro tabefe na cabeça. Mas Sakura puxou o braço de volta, parecendo pensar melhor naquilo.

- Você tem razão. - Ela aprumou-se, triste - Na verdade, eu nunca tive nenhuma chance.

Sai ficou visivelmente com remorso. Tentou consertar a situação, e passou o braço envolta dos ombros de Sakura.

-"O livro diz que contato físico é bom para confortar um amigo!" - Repassou ele mentalmente, se concentrando - Não pense assim, eu estava brincando.

- Você só disse a verdade. - Sakura suspirou, sem se importar com o braço de Sai.

A imagem de alguns anos atrás, quando Sasuke deixou-a para trás sem sequer hesitar, martelou em sua cabeça. Pensando bem, ela nunca fora uma razão para Sasuke. Ele sempre vira Naruto como seu único laço vivo com Konoha, mas ela... Ela era só a Sakura, a Sakura irritante de sempre.

E mesmo aquele antigo "obrigado" parecia agora uma mera forma de Sasuke não fazê-la sentir pior naquela noite.

Ela apertou os punhos no colo de novo, esquecendo que Sai estava ao seu lado. Deu um sorriso triste.

---

Sasuke estava pra se debater ali atrás. Parou um momento para mirar e ver se conseguiria arrancar as tripas de Sai daquela distância usando seu chidori nagashi. Por que ele estava com o braço ao redor de Sakura daquela vez?

Morto de ódio de Sakura, de Sai e principalmente de si mesmo, ele quase teve um troço quando sentiu uma mão firme segurar seu ombro.

- Yo! E aí Sasuke, como voc...

Kakashi teria tido uma morte dolorosa se não tivesse desviado antes que Sasuke enfiasse uma kunai nele. Com os olhos dilatados de pavor, o jounnin balançou as mãos para se fazer reconhecer.

- Calma, sou eu! O que há com você, que não percebeu eu me aproximar?

Sasuke não respondeu, guardando a kunai de volta. Fechou a cara e virou-se, determinado à ir embora.

- Nada.

- Ei, ei, onde vai com tanta pressa? - Kakashi foi seguindo Sasuke - Eu vim saber como vai meu adorado aluno.

- Desembucha logo. - Sasuke, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava bem irritado.

Ia andando sem olhar para Kakashi, recaptulando mentalmente a cena de dois minutos atrás entre Sai e Sakura. Teria ficado lá mais tempo para presenciar a próxima cena romântica nojenta se Kakashi não tivesse aparecido para atazanar sua vida.

- Na verdade eu não estava nem afim de ver você. - Kakashi deu um sorrisinho feliz - Acontece que eu te vi espiando o Sai e a Sakura e resolvi mostrar a minha piedade.

Sasuke parou. Virou a cabeça lentamente.

- Como é?

Kakashi deslizou para o lado dele, cutucando-o com o ombro.

- Finalmente, hun, Sasuke? Agora vejamos se você toma uma atitude. Quer o Icha Icha emprestado? Ele pode te dar algumas dicas e...

- Fique longe de mim, Kakashi. - Bufou Sasuke, afastando-se com vêemencia.

Kakashi ainda ficou alguns minutos vendo o aluno se distanciar, e acenou, divertido.

- Me convide para o seu casamento! E não se esqueça que temos uma missão amanhã cedo!

Ele não podia acreditar que estava com ciúmes. _Ele_, com ciúmes, algo completamente inadmissível. Perder tempo com garotas sempre estivera em sua última lista de prioridades. Ainda mais com Sakura.

Cerrou os punhos dentro da roupa, sentindo uma veia dilatar em sua testa.

-"E se o Kakashi tiver razão?" - Pensou ele, fechando os olhos com raiva - "Não, impossível. Eu não estou nem aí, não é problema meu."

No dia seguinte eles teriam uma missão boba de ajudar numa fazenda, levando algumas crianças que tinham acabado de se tornar gennins para adquirir experiência. Pelo menos ele ficaria ao lado de Sakura sem nem sombra daquele Sai por perto.

Ele parou de novo, bem na hora que ia entrar no distrito do clã.

Difinitivamente... Pensar em ter Sakura por perto e ficar feliz com aquilo...

Ele franziu o cenho, morto de raiva da companheira de time.

---

---

Yooo! Mais um capítulo aí. Obrigaaaaaaaaada pelas reviews, continuem mandando apra que eu tenha vergonha na cara de terminar essa fic! :D


	3. Três

- Naruto-niichan, verdade que você é o próximo Hokage?!

- Yosh! Podem ter certeza disso, pequenos gennins!

- Cala a boca, você também é um gennin.

- Sakura-chaaan....

Sasuke observava a cena com os braços cruzados. Pra variar, Kakashi estava atrasado, e agora ele, Sakura e Naruto testavam plantados ali na entrada da Vila, com uns dez pestinhas semi-ninjas, esperando o jounnin resolver dar as caras para a missão do dia.

- Sasuke-kun, você está se sentindo mal hoje? - Sakura virou-se para ele.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, e Sakura encolheu-se, resolvendo deixar pra lá.

- "Que mau humor logo cedo..."

Se dependesse de Sasuke, ele sequer teria levantado naquele dia. Foi só ver a cara lavada de Sakura que sentiu vontade de gritar um monte pra ela. Ele não sabia exatamente o que gritaria, mas que gritaria, gritaria.

Pra deixar sua vida mais agradável ainda, Naruto estava numa daquelas manhãs alucinadas dele. Corria em círculos com as crianças animadíssimo, contando suas histórias de quando treinava com Jiraya. A maior parte delas inventadas, claro, onde Naruto destruia exércitos inteiros enquanto o mestre beijava-lhe os pés.

Sasuke girou os olhos, pensando que seu dia não poderia piorar.

Então Kakashi apareceu. E do lado dele, Sai.

Ah, podia piorar, e muito.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou secamente, sem dar tempo pra qualquer cumprimento entre os demais.

- Yo, dê um bom dia pras pessoas antes. - Kakashi ergueu uma mão em sinal de saudação, olhando feliz para o pequeno grupo de gennins - Bom dia pra vocês, crianças! Prontas para a nossa missão de hoje?

- Hai! - Gritarou o grupo, erguendo os punhos.

- Me diga o que ele esta fazend...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO! - Berraram Naruto e Sakura, enfiando um dedo na cara de Kakashi. Ninguém parecia ter notado Sai até ele se pronunciar.

- Bom dia!

Os outros viraram-se para ele surpresos. Naruto, sem rodeios, projetou-se com um punho ameaçador.

- O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?! Essa é uma missão do time 7, Sai! Cai fora!

Sai coçou a cabeça, enquanto Kakashi se apressava em explicar:

- Naruto, o Sai virá conosco como um suporte auxiliar. - Disse o jounnin didaticamente - Nós estamos lidando com muitos shinobis recém-formados, portanto precisamos de um bom apoio caso sejamos atacados.

- Mas já estávamos com o time completo! - Retrucou Naruto.

- Deixe o Kakashi-sensei terminar, Naruto. - Bufou Sakura.

Sasuke teve vontade de cuspir uma bola de fogo na cara de Sai e carbonizá-lo ali mesmo. Por que _diabos _ele também iria?! E Sakura, porque não estava dando a mínima?! Que idiotice!

- Nosso time foi escalado porque essa missão exigiria alguém com experiência para comandar. No caso, eu. - Kakashi suspirou - Também precisaríamos de um ninja médico caso alguma das crianças se machucasse, e nós temos a Sakura. Como também devemos protegê-las, Sasuke é o mais eficiente do time em combate. O Sai é um lutador de longa distância, portanto os riscos são nulos.

Naruto ficou calado, parecendo se conformar. Até que a ficha caiu.

- PERAÍ! - Ele saltou os olhos - E EU?!

- Você veio com o pacote, então não tivemos escolha. - Fêz Sasuke, enquanto o outro voava pra cima dele.

- Controle-se, Naruto! - Bufou Sakura, socando-o no topo da cabeça antes que ele terminasse seu ataque - É muito bom que o Sai vá conosco, ora essa.

"_É muito bom que o Sai vá conosco_"? Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água, então Sasuke virou-se para a floresta sem dizer nada, andando à passos firmes.

- Ei, Sasuke! - Chamou Naruto, massageando seu novo galo.

- Vamos logo com isso. - Disse o Uchiha, e saltou para as árvores.

Kakashi ergueu as sombrancelhas para Naruto, esperando que o outro retribuisse o ato de compreensão, mas Naruto era tapado e não entendera a raiva do amigo. Sakura também trocou olhares com Sai, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Ok, então vamos lá. - Disse ela, virando-se para os gennins - Sigam-nos de perto, está bem?

E eles foram atrás de Sasuke, tomando o caminho para a fazenda onde iriam trabalhar. Enquanto pulavam sobre as ávores, Sakura observou de perto o rosto das crianças, e se lembrou de muito tempo atrás, quando ela, Sasuke e Naruto eram como eles.

Acabou sorrindo com a lembrança, e novamente seus olhos encontraram os de Sai.

Sasuke, um pouco mais na frente, acabou vendo aquilo por trás do ombro e franziu o cenho, mais irritado ainda. Se não fôsse o bastante, agora eles estavam trocando sorrisinhos. Era completamente inaceitável que Sakura ficasse se comportando assim até mesmo quando eles tinham uma missão.

Estava fulo com Kakashi por ter trazido Sai e por não ter lhe feito o favor de morrer de verdade na luta com Pain dois anos atrás. Estava fulo com Sakura por dar tanta brecha praquele idiota e fulo com Naruto por... bom, por ser outro idiota!

O resto do caminho para a fazenda foi marcado por um Sasuke bufante, um Naruto novamente empolgado e os demais todos tranquilos.

---

---

Quando finalmente chegaram na fazenda e cumprimentaram o dono e todas as outras cordialidades, o primeiro à abrir a porta para a sala do almoço para onde foram guiados foi Naruto.

- Woa! - Disse o loiro, com os olhos brilhando - Quanta comida!

Ele sentou-se bem rapidinho, logo tirando os hashis que se encontravam no seu lugar e murmurando um contente "Itadakimasu". Quando os outros também se acomodaram, Naruto já estava no segundo ramen.

- Come devagar, Naruto. - Ralhou Sakura, também destacando seus hashis - Você vai ter uma indigestão.

- Nom tem probulema, Skura-chon - Respondeu o outro de boca cheia, sumido atrás do prato - Qulquer cosa vucê me cura.

Sakura suspirou, balançando a cabeça. As crianças sentaram-se na outra extremidade, conversando entre si animadas. A médica olhou para frente e observou Sasuke, que tinha se sentado ali, comendo de olhos fechados e visivelmente mau humorado. Sai sentou ao lado dela, sorridente.

- Kakashi-sensei, você não vai comer? - Perguntou o moreno, observando Kakashi sentar-se no peitoril da janela na parede.

- Iie! - Respondeu Kakashi, puxando seu livrinho de bolso - Comi antes de virmos pra cá!

Sasuke estava emanando auras negras. Percebendo isso, Naruto imediatamente se pronunciou.

- Êh, teme! O que há com você?

Sasuke pousou sua tigela vazia na mesa, girando os olhos para Naruto lentamente.

- Nada.

Choques subiram pelas espinhas dos demais presentes, atingidos em cheio por aquele tom sinistro. Sakura, preocupada, começou a analisar Sasuke melhor para ver se ele não estava escondendo um machucado ou algo assim.

- O que é? - Perguntou Sasuke, percebendo o ato. Sakura desviou os olhos, agitando as mãos.

- N-Nada, Sasuke-kun!

Será que ele estava dando tão na cara assim? Se até Naruto tinha percebido, provavelmente estava. Mas porque mais ninguém estava revoltado? Ainda por cima ela e Sai haviam se sentado juntos. Se não havia algo de intencional rolando ali, ele não se chamva Uchiha Sasuke!

- Estou cheio.

Ele se levantou depois de algum tempo, bantendo na mesa aborrecido. Saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si com força. Naruto piscou, olhando de Sai para Sakura e em seguida para Kakashi. Uma menina de cabelos azulados, na frente do grupo de gennins, juntou as mãos ao rosto emocionada.

- Ahhhh Sasuke-sempai é tão lindo! - Suspirou ela.

Sakura baixou os olhos para sua comida. O que estava acontecendo com Sasuke? Aquilo não era normal dele. Ok, na verdade era normal sim, já que ele nunca estava feliz da vida mesmo. Só que daquela vez estava pior do que de costume. Será que era culpa dela?

-"Com certeza, é minha culpa". - A moça fechou os olhos pesarosa - "Ele continua se irritando quando estou por perto. Parece que eu não cresci nem um pouco, pra ele...."

---

---

- Então era nisso que você estava pensando? - Perguntou Sai.

Ele e Sakura estavam sentados num galho no topo de uma árvore. Depois de ficar um bom tempo recebendo explicações sobre as tarefas na fazenda, agora eles estavam do lado de fora, no campo, arrancando ervas daninhas do jardim principal e amotoando-as em sacos de lixo.

Na verdade, quem fazia isso eram os gennins. Eles tinham transformado aquilo numa verdadeira brincadeira, tanto que um deles enfiou uma erva daninha nas calças de um outro, rindo horrores. Sakura lembrou-se que Naruto costumava fazer aquele tipo de imbecilidade quando eles se tornaram um time.

Por falar em Naruto, este dormia de boca escancarrada embaixo de uma telha do celeiro ali perto. Ao lado dele, Kakashi ainda lia o Icha Icha Paradise, perdido no mundo da lua.

Nem sinal de Sasuke.

- É. - Disse Sakura ainda observando as crianças lá embaixo - Sasuke-kun nunca teve paciência pra mim. Realmente, ele nunca foi com a minha cara. Nós só nos tornamos próximos por causa do time...

- Mas será mesmo que ele está irritado por causa disso? - Sai colocou um dedo no queixo, pensativo - Parece que é outra coisa, não sei dizer.

- O que importa? - Sakura sorriu, triste - Mesmo que não seja por isso, é frustrante ver que eu também não consigo melhorar o dia dele. Ele faz tanta coisa por mim, e eu não faço nada em troca.

- Ele faz tanta coisa por você? - Sai arregalou os olhos - Que eu saiba, ele sempre te desprezou.

- Eu sei. - Sakura virou-se para ele, dessa vez com um sorriso divertido - Não é desse jeito que ele me faz alguma coisa. Ele simplesmente... Está aqui, agora.

Sai sorriu de volta, estendendo o braço com intuito de enlaçar Sakura pelos ombros novamente, acreditando que aquela era mais uma das situações que requisitavam contato físico entre amigos.

Mas uma kunai passou voando exatamente na divisa entre ele e Sakura, acertando o tronco atrás deles. Os dois olharam para baixo surpresos.

Sasuke tinha o rosto sem emoção, embora uma veia dilatada estivesse escondida entre seus cabelos. Ergueu um saco de lixo.

- Desçam aqui e façam alguma coisa.

Sasuke largou o saco no chão e voltou para o lugar onde estava, sentado na sombra de um grande salgueiro. Dobrou uma das pernas e jogou o braço por cima, olhando de cara fechada enquanto Sai e Sakura desciam da árvore, começando a ajudar as crianças na tarefa de catar o lixo.

- Ele está bravo mesmo. - Comentou Sai baixinho, estendendo o saco que Sasuke largara.

- Hn... - Sakura observou Sasuke ali perto, sentindo o rosto ferver com o charme inconsciente do ninja, que ficava estupidamente bonito até quando se sentava de qualquer jeito.

Mas Sakura não teve muito mais tempo pra admirar Sasuke, porque o menino que estava enfiando ervas nas calças dos outros passou correndo por ela com mais dois bushins. Pega de surpresa, dando um leve rodopio, ela se desequilibrou e foi direto em direção à um declive no chão.

Sasuke percebeu antes que acontecesse. Teria corrido para segurá-la bem à tempo, mas antes que fizesse isso alguém já tinha feito. Semi-levantado, ele cerrou os olhos de fúria.

Sakura piscou, olhando pra baixo. Se tivesse caído, meteria a testa naquele declive de pedra. Mas alguém tinha a segurado, ainda bem. Ergueu os olhos agradecida, dando de cara com Sai.

- Obrigada!

Sai acentiu com a cabeça, ainda segurando Sakura pela cintura. Os dois estavam bem próximos. Sem dar a mínima para o fato de ter acabado abraçando o colega, Sakura ergueu-se rindo da situação. Sai retribuiu o riso, e eles voltaram ao trabalho com as ervas.

O único que não estava rindo era Sasuke. Indignado, ele pousou a mão sobre um lado do rosto, controlando sua respiração. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Aquilo não era comum. Por que estava com aquela formigação incontrolável no peito, como se pudesse explodir cada vez que via Sakura trocando contato com Sai? Com o olho descoberto, ele olhou para a kunoichi que agora separava as plantas com cuidado no gramado.

Deslizou os olhos por seu rosto tranquilo, por seus cabelos que esvoaçavam com a brisa, por seus orbes verdes brilhantes. Analisou aquelas mãos delicadas retirando as ervas, contrastando com o fato de terem uma força tão bruta. Viu quando ela riu de alguma brincadeira dos gennins, e viu quando ela olhou para o céu azul ainda sorrindo.

Apertou mais a mão que tinha no rosto e abaixou a cabeça, trincando os dentes. Desde quando Sakura tinha aquele efeito sobre ele? Desde o dia em que a vira beijando Sai? Ele nunca sequer reparava demais na companheira, então porque de repente aquilo?!

- Você está se sentindo ameaçado. - Disse uma voz atrás dele, e Sasuke nem mesmo se virou. Dessa vez, tinha percebido que alguém havia se aproximado.

- Caia fora, moleque.

Um dos gennins que estava se auto-poupando do trabalho de mexer no mato estava agachado do outro lado da árvore, com as mãos atrás da cabeça distraidamente.

- Por que as garotas gostam de um cara feito você? - Bocejou o menino, entediado - Até as meninas da academia só falam de você, mesmo sendo bem mais velho que a gente.

Sasuke decidiu ignorar, ainda centrado em sua luta interior com um recém-descoberto Sasuke vítima dos encantos de Sakura. Mas, antes de cair no sono, o garoto atrás dele ainda soltou outro bocejo:

- Sabe, a Sakura-san também é muito famosa entre os garotos... Qualquer um gostaria de ser o namorado dela...

Sasuke bufou, olhando para o lado.

---

---

- Ei, garoto, devolve essa toalha! - Urrou Naruto, correndo peladão pela fonte termal atrás de um gennin de cabelos vermelhos.

- Como ele é barulhento. - Comentou um outro menino, com a cara afundada na água.

- É, imagino como Konoha poderia ter um Hokage desses... - Fêz Kakashi entrando na fonte, ajeitando o pano que cobria seu nariz e sua boca.

Depois de um longo dia das tarefas mais bobas possíveis, Sasuke estava impaciente e ainda abismado com seus recentes frênesis de ciúmes. Tinha os dois braços para trás, apoiados na borda da fonte, e a cabeça pendia para o lado.

Lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo para Sai, que estava relaxado entre as pedras ali perto. Naruto passou por ele ainda berrado com o outro gennin, e Sasuke balançou a cabeça reprovadoramente.

Sasuke não conseguiu relaxar nada, e eles começaram a sair da água para dar lugar às meninas, que iriam logo em seguida. Ele ainda esperou os outros irem embora, e ficou lá mais alguns minutos antes de finalmente também se retirar.

Vestiu-se, e aproveitou que deixaram a porta aberta e foi passando para dentro da cabana de banho que antecedia as termas ainda com a toalha na cabeça. Mas deu um esbarrão de leve em alguém. Puxou um pouco a toalha, espiando com um dos olhos;

- Sasuke-kun! - Sakura recompôs-se da trombada - Desculpe, eu não te vi! Eu vim limpar a fonte antes de entrar com as meninas e....

Mas a frase ficou no ar, porque Sakura começou a ficar vermelha. Sasuke só usava uma bermuda e uma toalha nos cabelos, com o peitoral e os braços à mostra, pingando água. Sem conseguir se conter, olhou-o de cima à baixo.

Sasuke também acabou escorregando os olhos para baixo. Sakura tinha os cabelos presos e ainda estava vestida, mas dessa vez com uma saia e uma blusa simples. As mangas estavam arregaçadas e a saia havia sido presa na altura da coxa, deixando as pernas bem expostas.

O fato da kunoichi estar segurando um rodo deixava o quadro estranhamente sensual.

Ele ergueu o olho de novo antes que a atitude parecesse suspeita.

- Preste mais atenção. - Disse, e desviou, abrindo passagam para que ela passasse.

- Hai. Gomen...

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si lançando-lhe um último olhar. Sasuke respirou fundo, esfregando a toalha na cabeça com força, pensando que aquele tipo de coisa nunca havia acontecido antes. Virou-se para ir embora, mas não chegou a dar nenhum passo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ele piscou.

Largou a toalha enrolada no pescoço e voltou-se para a fonte de novo, colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. Não pensou duas vezes e abriu-a com tudo.

- Sakura! O que foi?

Se arrependeu na hora. A garota pelo jeito havia escorregado em uma das pedras e caído na parte rasa da fonte. O problema é que sua roupa havia se molhado e colado completamente em seu corpo. Seus cabelos haviam se soltado parcialmente e aquela visão o deixou sem fôlego por um minuto.

Deixou de lado o choque repentino, rindo de si mesmo. Pelo jeito, sua crica com Sai havia atingido proporções tão grandes que ele estava começando a ver coisas. Era a única explicação para ele se sentir atraído por Sakura numa hora como aquelas.

Aliviado com a própria conclusão, Sasuke aproximou-se com um sorriso debochado.

- Não fique gritando por aí com qualquer coisa que te acontece.

- Itaaaaaaaii.... Eu pisei em alguma coisa! - Sakura puxou uma toalha molhada de baixo de suas costas - Quem diabos largou uma toalha no meio da água?

A imagem de Naruto correndo atrás do gennin minutos atrás passou vagamente pela cabeça de Sasuke. Ele deu de ombros.

- Pode me ajudar aqui, Sasuke-kun? - A menina estendeu a mão. Pelo jeito, a queda tinha sido feia, porque ela não conseguia sequer levantar sozinha de imediato.

Sasuke rolou os olhos, admirado com a estupidêz dela, mas acabou acatando. Pegou-a pela mão e puxou com violência, forçando-a a ficar de pé.

Só que o puxão foi forte demais, porque mal Sakura apoiou-se, seu pé virou para trás novamente, e dessa vez ela tombou na direção dele. Segurou a toalha que o rapaz tinha no pescoço com força para não cair. Desprevinido, Sasuke se desequilibrou também, e no final dos contas os dois caíram.

Dessa vez eles caíram na parte mais funda, espirrando água pra todo lado. Segundos depois suas cabeças vieram à tona, respirando ofegantes.

- Você é idiota mesmo. - Disse Sasuke entre uma ofegada e outra, indo até a borda e apoiando o braço em cima.

- Gomen, gomen! - Sakura balançou a cabeça freneticamente, sem acreditar na própria burrice. Observou Sasuke ofegando na borda e abaixou a cabeça, triste.

Estar sozinha com ele costumava ser tudo o que ela mais gostava. Mas agora podia ver que era apenas uma situação que o aborrecia. Sorriu, triste, e dirigiu-se para a borda ao lado do Uchiha.

- Eu vou pegar outra toalha pra você. - Disse ela, apoiando os braços na beirada e impulsionando o corpo.

Estando tão próximos, Sasuke pôde ver nitidamente o movimento do corpo da moça ao começar à se erguer. Num instindo completamente novo e descontrolado, ele passou o outro braço ao redor dela, impedindo que subisse.

Sakura sentiu a falta de espaço para subir e arregalou os olhos. Pisou no fundo da água de novo. Viu as mãos de Sasuke apoiadas na beirada dos dois lados de sua cintura e tentou se virar para ele, mas não pôde. Ele estava realmente muito próximo.

Sasuke sentiu aquele cheiro de rosas dos cabelos molhados de Sakura e aproximou-se mais ainda, sentindo a garota ficar tensa. Juntou os braços e enlaçou-a pela cintura completamente.

Estática, Sakura apenas sentia a respiração do Uchiha em sua nuca. Seu coração poderia ter pulado garganta afora, e ela tinha certeza que isso teria acontecido se não tivesse se contido ao máximo. Sem conseguir processar direito as coisas, ela apenas se sentiu abraçar por trás e fechou os olhos.

Sasuke percebeu que estava drogado. Sim, tinha que estar, porque estava se movendo sozinho. Tirou uma das mãos da cintura da menina e afastou seus cabelos com delicadeza, colando os lábios em seu pescoço.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio intenso subir-lhe pela nuca, e cerrou mais ainda os olhos, numa mistura de nervosismo e surpresa.

Sentindo o gosto daquela pele fina e lisa, Sasuke jogou todos os pensamentos pro escambal e comprimiu-a mais ainda contra seu corpo, sentindo que ela tremia.

Mais tarde, Sasuke se perguntaria o que ele teria feito se a maldita porta daquela fonte não tivesse se aberto com estrépido de repente, fazendo com que ele saltasse para trás na velocidade da luz, largando Sakura.

A menina que abriu a porta percebeu imediatamente o que tinha acontecido e tentou fechar de novo, mas foi impedida por outra, a mesma de cabelos azulados daquela manhã.

- Ah! - Falou a menina em voz alta, apontando para os dois - E sabia que vocês ainda estavam limpando as termas! Está ficando tarde, nós queremos tomar banho, vai demorar muito?

Sakura subiu para a borda rápido, e correu para as meninas. Passou por elas sem dizer uma palavra, e sumiu de vista pela porta afora, sem olhar para trás. As garotas observaram-na ir embora e voltaram olhares indagativos para Sasuke.

Respirando pesadamente, sem retribuir qualquer gesto, Sasuke também saiu da água. Passou a mão pelos cabelos como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo.

---

---

AAAAAAAAAAAh fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que acabei atualizando mais cedo!

Não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas enfim, obrigada à todo mundo que está acompanhando! Lembrem-se, a motivação de um ficwriter são as reviews de cada dia(creio.) Até o próximo!


	4. Quatro

Depois do café da manhã e do almoço, começaram as tarefas de limpeza da fazenda. Kakashi e uma parte dos gennins foram para os currais, enquanto eles ficaram novamente perto do celeiro, organizando pilhas e pilhas de feno.

Ela olhava pra ele e, assim que seus olhos se encontravam, ela desviava.

Desde que acordaram estava naquilo. Todo contato visual que ele tentava era negado. Sasuke enfiou a ferramenta de aragem no meio do feno com mais força do que faria normalmente.

Por que _infernos_ ele havia feito aquilo noite passada?!

- Tá fazendo o maior sol! - Resmungava Naruto, ajeitando a palha seca de qualquer jeito - Tô morrendo de saudade da Hinata-chan, quero ir embora logo! Desse jeito eu quero ver como é que eu vou garantir uns Narutinhos no mundo e....

**CAPOW**

- Não fale essas coisas, idiota! - Urrou Sakura.

- Aaaaaaaaai..... - Gemeu Naruto de volta, com um galão.

- Vocês dois. - Sai, que ajudava uma gennin particularmente baixinha à recolher seu feno, olhou para eles com uma sombrancelha erguida - Se continuarmos nesse ritmo não vamos terminar nunca.

- Yosh! - Fêz Naruto se esquecendo do galo de repente, juntando as mãos num selo decidido - Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Imediatamente, uns dez Narutos se projetaram no campo. Eles ergueram os punhos ao mesmo tempo, animadíssimo.

- Assim vai ser mais rápido! - Anunciaram, arregaçando as mangas e começando a catar todo o feno que estivesse ao alcance.

Dois garotos gennins deixaram suas pilhas caírem no chão de tanta admiração. Naruto, pra aumentar ainda mais seu prestígio, tentou uma manobra acrobática com os Kage Bushin e um monte de palha num canto, o que só serviu pra criar mais sujeira ainda.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça reprovador, de olhos fechados e cara amarrada. Nunca, em toda a sua existência, ele estivera de tamanho mau humor.

Sakura encontrou os olhos de Sai e fêz um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. O rapaz chegou perto com um olhar interrogativo.

- Ne, Sai, vamos aproveitar que o Naruto fez todos esses Kage Bushins e deixar ele trabalhar sozinho. Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar com você, pode ser?

-"Oh, esse tipo de pedido foi mencionado no livro! É uma prova da confiança que alguém deposita em você!" - Pensou Sai maravilhado, erguendo as sombrancelhas e acentindo positivamente com a cabeça.

Ele e Sakura se afastaram dos demais, indo em direção às árvores. Sasuke observou atentamente eles se distanciarem, e seu cenho franziu na hora. Trincou os dentes, considerando de verdade a hipótese de ativar o Sharingam e mandar um Amaterasu naqueles dois.

Mas respirou fundo, massageando uma têmpora. Depois daquele infeliz acidente nas termas, Sasuke definitivamente tinha que arranjar uma explicação lógica pra toda aquela obcessão repentina por Sakura, ou enlouqueceria.

Enquanto Naruto e seus clones faziam a maior farra com os gennins no que deveria ser um trabalho decente, o Uchiha decidiu deixar pra lá também. Largou a ferramenta no chão e lançou um último olhar para Sai e Sakura sentados debaixo de um pinheiro antes de saltar para a varanda da fazenda.

Sentou-se, encostando numa lage, e fechou os olhos resoluto à nunca mais se aproximar de Sakura num raio de pelo menos vinte metros.

Enquanto isso, Sai estava visivemente feliz por Sakura ter decidido desabafar alguma coisa com ele. Ao contrário da própria kunoichi, que ainda martelava se a melhor pessoa para ouvir seus chiliques internos era o desenhista complexado.

- Então? - Perguntou Sai, sorrindo - O que você quer conversar?

- Bem... - Começou ela, ainda na dúvida.

- Se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma, prometo fazê-lo. - Adicionou o moreno sorrindo mais ainda. - Os amigos devem agir assim!

Sakura riu por dentro. Não tinha absolutamente porque ficar receosa. Sai acabava sendo o melhor ouvido de aluguel no fim das contas, já que ele seguia à risca todos os fundamentos básicos necessários à uma boa amizade.

- É sobre o Sasuke-kun. Ontem, quando eu ia limpar as termas, acabei ficando sozinha com ele e...

- Vocês se beijaram?

Sakura arregalou os olhos para ele. como se Sai tivesse anunciado a terceira guerra mundial. Parou pra pensar um pouco e, definitivamente, não fora bem um beijo.

- Não do jeito que _você_ me beijou.

Sai imaginou por um momento quantas formas haveriam de se beijar uma pessoa, afinal de contas. Antes que ele pudesse chegar à qualquer solução absurda, Sakura continuou:

- Ele... - Ela levou a mão ao pescoço, deixando as palavras no ar e encarando o próprio colo. Tocou o lugar onde Sasuke havia colado seus lábios na noite anterior, e onde havia deixado uma pequena mancha vermelha de sucção. Só de lembrar Sakura sentiu um choque interno. Mas ela não poderia, absolutamente, dizer uma coisa dessas ao Sai. - Não, esquece.

- Bem, posso concluir segundo a sua inquietude, como diz no meu livro, que ele fez algo que não é do feitio dele. - Sai cutucou o próprio queixo - Mas não parece que foi algo que tenha te desagradado. Na verdade, você parece confusa, isso sim.

Sai podia ser um mongolóide às vezes, mas em compensação tinha uns chutes muito certeiros.

Sakura passou a vida toda esperando uma investida de Sasuke. Sempre o espreitando, desde criança, rompendo sua amizade com Ino durante anos por causa dele.

Até mesmo agora, depois de ter acontecido tanta coisa e quase tê-lo perdido de vez, continuava uma boba apaixonada sedenta por qualquer afeição do Uchiha.

Mas ser abraçada por ele do nada e de quebra levar um chupão no pescoço havia ultrapassado todas as suas expectativas. Ao invés de ficar radiante, ela se sentia perdida. Fora totalmente inesperado, até porque segundos antes do acontecimento ela o havia derrubado de toalha e tudo na água quente.

Então, porque ele tinha feito aquilo?

- É, eu estou confusa. - Suspirou a garota depois de longos minutos. - Não entendo como funciona a cabeça de vocês...

- A minha funciona muito bem, não sei a dele. - Surpreendeu-se o outro.

- Não, idiota, a cabeça de vocês _homens_. - Explicou ela, impaciente - Vocês sempre se contradizem. Falam uma coisa, fazem outra, e mesmo depois de agarrarem uma garota indefesa do nada não dizem uma palavra sequer no outro dia!

O queixo de Sai caiu, e Sakura piscou sonsamente, percebendo o que tinha dito.

- Q-Q-Q-Quero dizer, nessa situação o cara deveria dizer alguma coisa né?! NÃO, digo, se isso acontecesse com alguém, claro...

Sai era meio avoado, mas não era burro, e a encarava com aquele sorriso tranquilo enquanto ela se descabelava por uma explicação melhor.

- Não que o Sasuke-kun tenha feito isso e...

- Por que você não está pulando de alegria? - Interrompeu Sai, absurdamente calmo - Você não vivia esperando por isso?

Sakura desistiu de concertar as coisas e parou pra pensar no que ele disse. Novamente, seus pensamentos se voltaram para a cena da noite passada e ela sorriu, triste, abaixando os braços.

- Eu sempre esperei por alguma coisa dele. Mas acho que, no fundo, eu realmente não... _Esperava_... Que ele fizesse.

Chocada com a própria descoberta, ela não foi capaz de falar nada. Sai se sentiu penalizado, e aplicou sua tática de contato físico entre amigos, enlaçando-a pelo ombro. Dessa vez, Sakura aceitou de bom grado, e encostou-se em seu peito aflita.

- Na verdade eu sempre achei que ele não me notaria. - Sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para Sai - E ele ter feito algo assim, eu... Eu apenas sonhava com isso.

Sai apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Sakura, observando a copa das árvores e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Olha, feiosa, eu não sei praticamente nada sobre você e o Sasuke. Mas se ele te confunde tanto, você deveria pensar bem antes de deduzir qualquer coisa. - Disse ele - Pense no que é mais importante pra você.

Sakura aprumou-se mais. Sabia que Sai tinha razão, e que não poderia sair por aí berrando felicíssima que Sasuke finalmente caíra em sua teia.

Tinha uma explicação mais plausívei pro que havia acontecido, com certeza.

---

---

Kakashi passou pela varanda da fazenda assoviando, contente por conseguir despistar seus gennins e cair fora de fininho dos currais. Quando passou pela terceira lage da esquina da instalação, deu de cara com uma figura conhecida mais largada do que sentada.

- Jovens não deveriam ficar por aí gastando seus dias. - Kakashi sorriu, cutucando Sasuke com o pé. Este virou-lhe um olhar sem emoção.

- Por que não está trabalhando?

- Digo o mesmo pra você. - Fêz o outro - No meu caso, acredito que é bom que os novos ninjas aprendam à se virar sozinhos.

Sem interesse pelas desculpas esfarrapadas de Kakashi, Sasuke voltou à contemplar o gramada rente à varanda. O sensei, nada incoveniente, encostou-se na lage olhando para o céu azul que fazia.

- Neeee.... Faz muito tempo que não ficamos assim. - Comentou ele - Eu, você, Naruto, Sakura, uma missão tranquila como essas e nada pra nos perturbar.

Apesar de ter fingido que não ouviu, Sasuke sabia que Kakashi estava rememorando o passado negro do time 7 à alguns anos atrás. E também sabia que logo viriam aquelas palavras de repreensão mascaradas, jogando indiretamente em sua cara o quanto sua fuga de Konoha tinha sido estúpida.

Bufando, Sasuke puxou uma Kunai e começou a girá-la com o indicador. Percebendo o ato, Kakashi olhou de esguelha.

- Mas você anda bem inquieto, não é?

Sasuke jogou a kunai no ar e apanhou-a de volta, tornando a executar o movimento giratório.

- Impressão sua.

- Sei, sei. - Kakashi coçou a cabeça - Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Sakura? Agora à pouco vi ela abraçada com o Sai, com uma cara tão abatida quanto a sua.

Ele, abatido?! Não estava abatido bosta nenhuma. Pra falar a verdade, no presente momento estava era muito puto. Kakashi não tinha nada melhor pra fazer? Ler seus livros pornográficos herdados de Jiraya, sei lá?

Sasuke mirou o tronco de uma árvore ali perto e arremessou a kunai, acertando diretamente uma grossa raiz.

- Não tenho nada a ver com a Sakura. Não sei o que ela tem.

Kakashi deu de ombros, fechando os olhos e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Recobrou a postura e retomou seu caminho pelo pequeno corredor da varanda.

- Ai, ai, amor de jovens. - Fêz ele, erguendo uma mão em sinal de despedida. - Ja... Então vou avisar ao caseiro que os outros estão quase terminando as tarefas.

Sasuke observou Kakashi se afastar e coçou a nuca, sentindo-se repentinamente cansado. Ficar ali se remoendo a tarde inteira havia consumido suas energias catastroficamente.

Naquela manhã, havia decidido agir com Sakura como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até havia levantado mais disposto, plenamente consciente de que seu surto hormonal da noite anterior não fora absolutamente nada e que agora tudo voltaria ao normal.

Mas já na primeira tentativa do dia de encarar aqueles olhos verdes, sentiu um comichão terrível derivado da presença de Sai por perto. Ele, que sempre se julgara alheio à essas pieguices e melosidades, estava ficando cada vez mais alterado com aquela amizade colorida entre Sakura e o desenhista.

Logo, estava admitindo para si mesmo que sentiu uma certa decepção. Primeiro que, na hora daquele ataque físico nas fontes termais, Sakura não havia retribuído sua iniciativa. Apenas ficara lá, parada, tremendo. E ainda por cima saíra correndo dele. E pra completar sequer o encarava nos olhos agora.

Segundo a inconsciente prepotência de Uchiha Sasuke no quesito garotas, Sakura deveria ter derretido de emoção, abraçado-o compulsivamente, prometendo amor eterno e sete filhos. Mas não, ela _saíra correndo_.

- Merda. - Murmurrou consigo mesmo, deixando a cabeça tombar para trás sobre a lage.

Será que aquilo era um castigo divino por ter feito Sakura sofrer tanto? Claro que na época ele não acreditava que ela realmente sofresse, porque essas baboseiras amorosas pareciam uma grande idiotice perto de sua vingança, que acabou saindo pela culatra, por sinal.

E agora ele estava ali, vítima de seus instintos animalescos, morto de ciúmes e de ódio de si mesmo. E sem a menor idéia do que fazer.

- TEME!

Uma cabeça loira se projetou na sua frente, e Sasuke teria enfiado um soco em Naruto se ele não se afastasse logo, com um sorriso besta e as mãos atrás da cabeça, encostando na lage da frente.

- Primeiro o Kakashi, agora você? - Bufou Sasuke, pendendo a cabeça para o lado aborrecido - Tiraram a tarde pra me encher o saco?

- Nossa, mas você tá insuportável esses dias. - Naruto torceu o bico - Eu só vim aqui porque os meus kage bushins tão terminando o trabalho com o feno e os gennins e a Sakura-chan tá toda entretida com o Sai...

À menção daquele nome, uma pequena veia dilatou na testa de Sasuke.

- Parece até que eles estão tendo um caso ou coisa parecida... Caramba, Sasuke, será que você tinha razão?!

A veia foi aumentando.

- Éca, mas não gosto de pensar muito nisso, imagina só a Sakura-chan e ele juntos...

Sasuke pigarreou. Naruto afilou os olhos.

- Hmmmm... Acho que tô sacando porque você anda tão puto.

Sasuke piscou. Manteve a expressão completamente neutra, mas sentiu uma breve falha em seu cérebro.

- Você... Sai... Sakura-chan... - Naruto enumerou as coisas nos dedos, e em seguida ergueu um olhar sombrio - Sasuke, você quer os pergaminhos do Sai e a força bruta da Sakura-chan, não é?! Isso tudo é inveja, Sasuke?!?

Sasuke deu de cara no chão, abismado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado com a retardadice de Naruto. Respirou profundamente. Claro que jamais ninguém pensaria que o negócio não era inveja e sim ciúmes.

Era mais fácil acreditar que Sasuke estava almejando cabelos rosas ao invés de estar enciumado.

- Cala a boca, dobe. - Grunhiu o Uchiha - Eu só estou entediado. Essa missão é uma grande inutilidade.

- Você fala assim mas eu duvido que ficaria em Konoha deixando a Sakura-chan sozinha com o Sai. - Naruto abriu um sorriso malvado, fazendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos - Você não acha que eu sou tão burro assim, não é, teme? Eu estava brincando. Tá muito óbvio que finalmente você tá caidinho pela Sakura-chan.

Sasuke riu do comentário, mostrando todo o cinismo que conseguiu reunir.

- Naruto, na verdade você é burro sim. E acabou de comprovar.

- Ein?!

Naruto ergueu o punho, indignado, mas não fêz menção de acertar Sasuke. Na verdade, pareceu desistir da idéia e se concentrou em relaxar com as costas na lage, convencido da própria teoria.

- Ne, você deveria fazer alguma coisa então. - Disse o loiro distraidamente - Se não, daqui à pouco nós vamos ser padrinhos do casamento deles, sei lá. A Sakura-chan não vai ficar te esperando a vida toda...

O Uchiha ainda pensou em bater boca, mas as palavras de Naruto o incomodaram de tal forma que ele assimilou o conselho. E, além do que, se dissesse mais alguma coisa ia parecer que estava insistindo no assunto e queria deixar bem claro que não estava nem aí pra Sakura.

-"Quando se repete muitas vezes determinada coisa, acaba virando verdade." - Pensou ele irritado, voltando à franzir o cenho e descansar a cabeça pra trás.

---

---

Eram dez horas da noite. Sakura acordou sonoleta, afastando os lençóis e olhando ao redor. As meninas gennins dormiam profundamente, e a noite vista através da porta da varanda estava cheia de estrelas.

Sakura ficara o dia inteiro se lamuriando com Sai, e agora se sentia um caco. Pensara coisas demais e desgastara toda a sua sanidade. Não via Sasuke desde o começo da tarde e algo lhe dizia que era sua culpa.

Inquieta e sem sono, ela levantou-se procurando não fazer barulho.

Ajeitou o roupão fino e branco que usava, certificando-se de que todas as meninas estavam bem agasalhadas. Fazia muito frio. Ela dirigiu-se até a porta e abriu com cuidado, passando por ela e fechando atrás de si.

Estava uma noite muito calma. Só o céu escuro pontilhado de estrelas e o leve vento que passava pela madeira corrida.

Ela decidiu andar um pouco para anuviar e se distrair. Andando pelo corredor da varanda, de relance viu a janela do quarto dos garotos aberta, relevando um amontoado de gennins, um Naruto babão, um Sai que dormia encostado na parede com um caderno aberto no colo e um Kakashi com o Icha Icha enterrado na cara.

Sentiu seus pés descalços e seus braços protestarem com o frio, e abraçou-se sorrindo, sentindo a ponta do nariz e as maçãs do rosto avermelharem. Sentir frio não era tão ruim quando a noite estava tão bonita.

Mas ela parou bruscamente assim que ia virar a esquina da varanda. Congelada, seus olhos apenas ficaram arregalados, encarando o rapaz sentado encostado na lage.

Foi só sentir aquele cheiro de rosas que ele abriu os olhos. Olhou para o lado um pouco zonzo e a imagem à sua frente demorou à se formar. Quando recobrou a lucidez, Sasuke também não conseguiu dizer nada.

Seu rosto ficou sério e frio, mas seus olhos admiravam aquele rostinho corado com os cabelos mal-presos com uma voracidade animalesca. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Era pra provocá-lo, não é? Tinha que ser.

- Hunf. Volte pra cama, Sakura.

E tornou a apoiar a cabeça. Teve que fechar de novo os olhos pra se manter lúcido. Mas para sua infelicidade(ou não), Sakura não retrocedeu. Simplesmente se aproximou mais ainda e sentou-se na frente dele, no lugar ocupado anteriormente por Naruto naquele fim de tarde.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun, você ficou aqui o dia inteiro. - Disse ela baixinho, abraçando as próprias pernas e encarando-o furtivamente por cima dos joelhos - Eu estou sem sono. Quem deveria ir dormir é você, além do que está muito frio aqui.

Realmente, ele não tinha levantado dali pra nada. Estava buscando uma fuga desesperada de seus mais recentes sentimentos, e naquele momento Sakura não estava ajudando.

Sentiu uma raiva intensa.

- Você não precisa se preocupar. Vá dormir, amanhã voltaremos pra Konoha cedo.

Sakura olhou para os próprios pés e em seguida pra ele. Como Sasuke conseguia ser daquele jeito? Será que realmente não dava a mínima pro que tinha feito noite passada?

Ela juntou todas as forças que tinha.

- Sasuke-kun... Ontem...

- Ah, aquilo. - Ele interrompeu, sem mover um músculo - Desculpe. Foi só um reflexo. Você deveria saber como reagir melhor àquele tipo de situação, se eu fôsse seu inimigo por acaso continuaria ali parada, que nem uma tonta?

E foi como se uma espada invisível transpassasse seu coração. Ela apertou mais ainda as próprias pernas, afundando o rosto entre elas para que ele não visse quando as lágrimas vieram à tona.

Ele percebeu, lógico que percebeu. E uma parte dele gritava pra abraçá-la e dizer que era mentira, que estava louco por ela. Mas a outra parte tinha o peito esfufado, cheio de orgulho por dar um basta naquele desconforto.

- H-Hai... Você tem razão...

Ela levou algum tempo até levantar o rosto de novo. Sasuke havia aberto os olhos e, para sua surpresa, a menina tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.

Era um sorriso estranho, meio triste e meio alegre. Um sorriso de conformação. Tinha os olhinhos fechados, igualmente sorridentes. Suas maçãs estavam enrubescidas e seu cabelo se bagunçara com a brisa da noite. As pontas se suas pestanas estavam molhadas.

- Eu tenho que ser mais cuidadosa, né? Eu sou uma kunoichi, afinal. Se outra pessoa tivesse feito aquilo comigo eu provavelmente teria ficado parada também. Gomen, Sasuke-kun, acho que eu confundi as coisas. - Ela engasgou um momento, soluçando de leve - Pensei que... Não, esquece. Eu estou me esforçando pra não ser mais um peso pra você, mas parece que mesmo agora você vê coisas pra me criticar. Eu prometo que vou deixar de ser assim, eu...

Novamente ela interrompeu a fala embolada. Enxugou uma lágrima que descia por sua bochecha com a palma da mão delicadamente, soltando um risinho choroso.

- Nossa, entrou um cisco no meu olho e...

Ela não terminou a frase. Ela foi jogada pra trás e sua cabeça quicou de leve no encosto, comprimida contra a armação de madeira. A mão de Sasuke ao lado de seu rosto estava apoiada na lage atrás de sua cabeça. O Uchiha tinha um dos joelhos dobrados ao lado de suas pernas e o outro pé apoiado no chão.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados, o cenho franzido e a cabeça baixa. Sakura não conseguia se mover, atônita. Tinha todo o corpo jogado contra aquela lage, e seu coração batia rápido por aquela abordagem inesperada. O rosto dele, à centímetros do seu, estava compenetrado e sério.

- Pare de falar tanta bobagem, Sakura. - Sasuke abriu os olhos, e sua voz sôou firme - Você continua irritante como sempre.

Ela sentiu o coração falhar, sem entender direito o que ele queria dizer. Sasuke percorreu os olhos por seu rosto, baixou para o pescoço e se deteve na pequena marca vermelha ali escondida.

No impulso, Sakura levou à mão ao local, cobrindo-o. Olhou para o canto, sem graça, sabendo que seu rosto estava ficando mais vermelho ainda.

Por que ele sempre a surpreendia assim? Por que fazia questão de arrebatá-la como um rio?

Sem mostrar qualquer expressão, Sasuke tirou delicadamente a mão dela de cima do local avermelhado. Ainda imóvel, a garota apenas o olhou interrogativa. Mas não pôde encará-lo por muito tempo, porque o Uchiha adiantou-se calmamente e, novamente, colou os lábios em seu pescoço.

No mesmo lugar.

Foi um choque térmico instantâneo. Sua pele estava gelada pelo frio da noite, e aquele contato quente, macio e molhado a fez sentir o mesmo arrepio imediato que sentira nas termas.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos. Ela ficou quieta com um olhar perdido, semi-cerrado. Tinha as bochechas ainda avermelhadas, sentindo o contato dos cabelos negros do rapaz roçando no lado de seu rosto. Apenas deixou a cabeça pender e se encaixou completamente entre a curvatura dos ombros fortes do Uchiha. Ele sentia a língua dele, a respiração, os arrepios intensos.

E se sentia impotente, fraca e estúpida.

Dessa vez, Sakura não tremia, e Sasuke percebeu. Novamente ele não conseguia pensar direito. Estava ali, sentindo o gosto daquela pele tão lisa e fria, embriagado com o cheiro que ela emanava.

Sentiu as mãos dela pousarem em sua cintura. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos o que aconteceu depois.

Ela cravou as unhas nas vestes dele e o empurrou com força. O rapaz não teve sequer tempo de piscar ou se ajeitar, porque levou um colossal tapa na cara.

Foi o maior silêncio da vida do Uchiha. Ele voltou o rosto para ela lentamente, atônito, levando a mão ao local atingido.

- Mas o q....

- Se você fôsse meu inimigo, eu faria algo assim. - Sakura levantou-se calmamente, ainda com a mão estendida. - Boa noite, Sasuke-kun.

Totalmente perplexo, ele viu a menina tomar o caminho do corredor de volta para o quarto, mas foi como se seu cérebro fôsse tragado pelas trevas e tudo o que ele podia pensar era numa coisa.

Ela não iria. E se levantou.

Sakura sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com firmeza e virou-se indagativa. Sem tempo de reagir, apenas se sentiu ser jogada contra a parede da varanda e ter o pescoço novamente tomado por aqueles lábios vorazes. Chocada, tentou desvelhiciar-se, mas seus pulsos estavam esmagados contra as mãos do rapaz, presos na parede.

Pensou em chutá-lo, gritar, qualquer coisa. Mas era como se ele adivinhasse tudo, porque elimitou completamente a distância entre seus corpos. A perna dele entrou no meio das suas, abrindo levemente o roupão da garota. A parte que cobria-lhe o ombro também tombou, deixando o colo de seus seios meio à mostra.

Sakura se sentiu sem forças. Ela não conseguia reprimí-lo, ele estava eliminando completamente sua motivação.

Com os olhos muito apertados, totalmente imóvel, ela apenas sentiu outra lágrima descer-lhe o rosto.

Sasuke sentiu sua orelha molhar.

E seu cérebro saiu das profundesas negras. Ele voltou à si completamente chocado com a própria atitude. Ainda digerindo a situação, ele afastou-se devagar, encarando-a nos olhos.

Sakura tinha a cabeça baixa. Ele largou-a completamente, dando um passo pra trás.

- Está vendo? Se você batesse no seu inimigo, provavelmente ele faria isso.

E falou sem a menor emoção. No fundo, ele achava isso mesmo. Estava cego de raiva. Porque ela não correspondia? Porque não o abraçava, não soltava um suspiro? Apenas com Sai ela tinha estabelecido uma ligação emocional? Porque com aquele idiota ela sorria, e com ele ela só chorava?

- Gomen. Mas... - Ela ergueu a cabeça. Ainda havia a marca da lágrima, mas seu rosto estava duro como uma pedra - é que eu odeio o fato de amar tanto você, Sasuke-kun, porque não tem nada nesse mundo que me aproxime de você.

Seus olhos perderam a expressão neutra, e ele não pôde evitar que eles se arregalassem ao ver o punho da menina se fechar.

- Não tenho significado algum e isso é muito doloroso. Você apenas ri por dentro, mas você não sabe como é péssimo esse tipo de provação. Vou deixar de te amar agora mesmo, baka!

E ela simplesmente se virou e saiu correndo. E ele simplesmente apoiou-se com o braço na parede. Sentiu a cabeça pender pra baixo e o suór escorrer pela testa. Socou a madeira com força, e soltou um palavrão.

---

---

Gente, eu já tinha escrito esse capítulo junto com o terceiro então estou me livrando logo do peso! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, eu só estou continuando a fic por causa delas! Leio todas com a maior felicidade, fico pulando aqui!

Então até o próximo!!!


	5. e Fim!

- Sakura-chan, enquanto você não me falar onde arranjou esse machucado enorme eu me recuso à ir embora!

- Então fique plantado aí, dobe. - Sasuke virou-se para as árvores decidido à não escutar o que quer que Sakura fôsse responder.

Sakura observou a reação de Sasuke e abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha dito aquelas coisas pra ele. Mas estava resoluta à manter sua promessa. Deixaria de amá-lo imediatamente, como devia ter feito anos atrás.

-"Por mais que me doa, eu preciso fazer isso." - Ela cerrou os olhos, desviando a atenção de volta para Naruto.

Os gennins estavam impacientes pra voltar pra Konoha, e esperavam afoitos junto com os demais na porta do alojamento enquanto Kakashi se despedia do caseiro da fazenda e pegava o pagamento pela missão.

A manhã estava nublada e tudo indicava que logo começaria a chover. Todos usavam capas de frio.

Naruto cutucava freneticamente a enorme mancha roxa no pescoço de Sakura.

- Já disse que não foi nada, Naruto! - A garota desferiu-lhe um soco na cabeça, aborrecida, enquanto Naruto ia pro seu canto praguejando baixinho.

Sai olhava de Sakura para Sasuke, pensando em alguma coisa, como se estivesse travando uma batalha mental consigo mesmo.

- Sasuke-sempai, por que o Kakashi-sensei está demorando tanto? - Perguntou um gennin de cabelos longos, entediado.

- Hn.

Sasuke deu de ombros, mas não tinha prestado atenção na pergunta.

Sakura tinha dado um simples "bom dia" pra ele. Nada de "Sasuke-kun, como você se sente hoje?" ou "Sasuke-kun, você vai precisar de uma esposa pra recontruir o seu clã, né?".

Essas frases assolavam sua cabeça à milênios atrás, apenas durante suas primeiras semanas de volta à Konoha.

E, agora que já não faziam parte de um cotidiano tedioso, pareciam estranhamente necessárias.

Lançou-lhe um olhar por cima do ombro.

- "Ela não estava falando sério ontem, não é?"

Ele estava resoluto à esperar que Sakura viesse se desculpar pelas palavras duras. Mas por que ela estava demorando tanto?

Por um lado, ele tinha que admitir que foi um grande alívio ouvir Sakura dizer que o amava. Claro que já havia escutado aquilo trocentas vezes, mas era a primeira que tinha prestado atenção.

Ficou tão surpreso por se sentir aliviado com isso que não pregara o olho durante toda a noite. Só que de nada adiantava esse alívio, já que ouvira muito bem quando a Haruno logo adicionou a sentença de que esse amor iria pro saco.

-"Iie. Está bom assim. Pelo menos agora tudo isso vai acabar." - Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, fechando os olhos decidido.

- Yo! - Kakashi surgiu do portal da fazenda, enfiando um envelope nas vestes - Já peguei o nosso pagamento então creio que já podemos ir.

- Kakashi-sensei, vamos nos apressar, porque está começando a chuviscar. - Observou Sai estendendo a mão para as primeiras gotas de chuva que caíram do céu.

Assim que eles começaram a pular sobre as árvores, a chuva aumentou. E foi aumentando gradativamente até chegar ao ponto de que era difícil enxergar alguma coisa ao redor. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, uma gennin loira gritou, alto:

- Kakashi-sensei, não conseguimos acompanhar direito... Está chovendo muito!

Os galhos roçavam neles à toda hora, e até Kakashi percebeu que, se continuassem, poderiam até se perder.

- Vamos procurar um abrigo até que a chuva passe! - Anunciou ele.

Todos acentiram, exceto Sasuke, que achou uma completa perda de tempo. Mesmo assim, teve que acatar a decisão geral, e desceu junto com os demais para a mata gelada e encharcada.

- Ali tem uma caverna! - Apontou Naruto para um amontoado de rochas perto de uma colina - Vamos logo, eu vou pegar uma gripe e a Hinata-chan não vai querer me beijar!

Naruto saiu na frente esbaforido, seguido de perto pelos demais. Assim que alcançaram a caverna, eles a ocuparam ofegantes, tirando os capuzes da cabeça e sacundindo a água para fora do corpo.

Um raio serpenteou pelo céu do lado de fora. Kakashi guiou os gennins para o fundo da caverna, pedindo que acendessem uma fogueira. Sai foi ajudar os garotos com o fogo enquanto Naruto se aprumou num canto, tremendo de frio.

Sasuke se sentou num amontoado de rochas, encostando-se na parede fria da cabera. Balançou os cabelos molhados, observando o arranca céu que fazia lá fora sem interesse.

Era bom aquela chuvarada passar logo. Queria voltar pra sua vida sem preocupações maiores do que reerguer seu clã; sem Sakura e suas palavras frias ecoando em sua cabeça.

-"Chega disso tudo."

Sakura passou por ele esfregando os braços com força. Estava sem capa.

- O que houve com a sua capa? - Perguntou antes que pudesse se conter. Sakura parou no mesmo lugar, girando os olhos para ele lentamente.

- O mesmo que aconteceu com o seu braço. - Ela piscou, apontando para o ombro do Uchiha, esquecendo-se de ficar abalada com a primeira troca de palavras dos dois naquela manhã.

Coisa que pareceu ao Uchiha uma imensa demonstração de frieza.

Mas Sasuke sequer havia percebido que tinha se rasgado nos galhos das árvores em meio à chuva. Só quando a garota apontou que ele notou a ferida aberta sangrando imensamente. Não doía muita coisa, ele não fazia muito caso.

- Isso não é nada. - Ele virou-se para encarar a chuva novamente. - Mas essa é uma boa hora pra você usar as suas habilidades.

A frase saiu antes que pudesse reprimí-la. Ótima desculpa pra que ela ficasse ali mais um pouco.

Sakura cerrou o punho escondido entre os braços cruzados. Sasuke não era uma pessoa mal educada, mas, como sempre, ele não demonstrava muita emoção ao falar com ela. Apenas falava.

Será que suas palavras não tiveram efeito nenhum sobre ele na noite anterior?

-"Claro que não." - Sakura sentiu vontade de rir de si mesma - "Nunca tiveram. Ele deve ter ficado aliviado. Bem, de agora em diante vai ser tudo diferente."

A menina aproximou-se e se ajoelhou na frente dele, tirando uma de suas luvas com os dentes. Agiria como uma ninja médica age com um companheiro de time ferido.

Chega de neuras com Sasuke.,

- Com licença.

Ela se curvou-se, erguendo a mão exposta e pousando sobre o braço ferido. Imediatamente uma luz esverdeada foi emitida da palma de sua mão, e Sasuke sentiu o machucado formigar.

Sem querer, baixou os olhos para o rosto da garota. Sua respiração roçava seu peito, e novamente ele foi tomado de um desejo voraz.

Mas ficou parado. Não moveu sequer um músculo. Apenas sentiu o efeito do ninjutsu médico agir sobre sua pele.

Ele sabia porque não tinha coragem de se mover. Levaria outro tapa, ouviria aquelas coisas de novo, e sentiria aquele desgosto inédito que nunca experimentara antes.

O desgosto de ser rejeitado.

Foi como se o tempo passasse muito devagar, porque a sensação de tê-la ajoelhada entre suas pernas e tão próxima de si o trazia uma estranha vontade de abraçá-la. Respirou fundo aquele cheiro característico.

Assim que terminou o trabalho, Sakura fêz menção de se afastar. Sasuke segurou seu braço por um instante, e ela o encarou firmemente. Percebendo o olhar, soltou. Mas tampouco ele mudou sua expressão.

- Pegue a minha capa. - Disse, simplesmente.

Sakura pareceu não entender. Apenas ergueu uma sombrancelha. Sasuke olhou para o canto, impaciente, e desfêz o fecho de sua veste. Contornou-a pelas costas e estendeu para Sakura. Ela olhou da capa para ele, indecisa.

- Pode pegar. - Ele empurrou a capa contra ela. A menina agarrou o tecido lentamente, ainda incerta.

Não disseram mais nada. Sasuke voltou à olhar a chuva e Sakura voltou à olhar a capa nas mãos. Apertou-a levemente.

- Arigatou. - E saiu dali.

E, de repente, enquanto a via se afastar na direção de Sai e os demais, Sasuke sentiu um baque.

Então ele percebeu. E arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Kuso. - Ele cerrou o punho em cima da perna.

Não é que ele estivesse apaixonado nem nada disso, até porque essa palavra não fazia parte de seu vocabulário. Mas, decididamente, algo estava muito errado com ele.

Não conseguia evitar aquela sensação de revolta. Como Sakura iria se distanciar dele daquela forma toda vez que se falassem? Ela realmente não o perseguiria mais? Por que ele não via nada de bom nisso?

Ela o amava, não é? O amava desde criança, desde sempre, então como ela podia simplesmente esquecê-lo assim?

-"Ela realmente pretende continuar com isso?" - Ele observou a kunoichi sentar-se ao lado de Sai, cerrando os olhos.

- Ei.

Sasuke piscou, virando-se para Naruto, que se projetara ao lado dele com os braços cruzados e um olhar reprovador.

- De onde você brotou, dobe?

- Você estava tão concentrado que nem viu eu me aproximar. - Naruto sentou-se ao lado dele, sem mudar de expressão - Sasuke, é mais sério do que eu pensava.

- O quê é mais sério?

- Você. - O loiro afilou o olhar - Sasuke... Eu acreditava que era humanamente impossível, mas você está _mesmo_...

- Pare de idiotices, Naruto. - Sasuke preveu as próximas palavras - Não sei do que você está falando.

- Ah, você sabe sim. Primeiro a história dos ciúmes e agora aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês que nem você nem a Sakura-chan querem me contar. - Naruto ergueu o indicador para o canto onde Sakura estava - Eu vou falar só uma vez, Sasuke, deixa de ser um idiota e faça alguma coisa!

- Fazer o que? - Sasuke estreitou o cenho, impaciente - Naruto, não aconteceu nada entre eu e a Sakura.

- Olha, teme, eu posso não ser muito inteligente, mas até eu tenho uma namorada agora, e pode ter certeza que sei quando alguma coisa está rolando! Sou muito mais expert no assunto do que você!

- E o que diabos você está querendo insinuar?!

- Que se você não deixar de ser um medroso a Sakura-chan definitivamente vai arranjar alguém mil vezes melhor do que você. Alguém como o Sai, sei lá! Se tá acontecendo alguma coisa agora você tinha que se mexer ao invés de ficar por aí com essa cara!

Era inegável que Naruto tinha razão, mas Sasuke jamais, nunca, absolutamente admitiria isso pra ele. O fim da picada era estar escutando conselhos amorosos daquele dobe, e mais deprimente ainda era estar se encucando com eles.

- Naruto, dá um tempo.

Foi tudo o que o Uchiha disse, e Naruto encostou-se na parede xingando o amigo baixinho.

---

---

- E aí, como foi a missão? - Perguntou Ino enquanto observava o céu azul.

Shikamaru, Ino e Sakura descansavam sobre uma pequena copa de árvores dos jardins que intercalavam a Vila, ao lado da pontezinha que voltava do Hospital de Konoha.

Shikamaru, encostado numa árvore, havia pego no sono e dormia com o queixo descansado no ombro de Ino, que estava sentada entre suas pernas, apoiada no peito dele e com um livro no colo.

Sakura observava o casal tão distraída que nem tinha prestado atenção na pergunta.

- Ei, testuda! Bateu esse pára-brisa em algum lugar, foi? - Ino balançou a mão.

- Fica quieta, porca. Só estava pensando como vocês dois não têm nada em comum. - Sakura riu, deitando-se na relva verde.

- Ah, é, o Shikamaru é um preguiçoso e não quer nada com nada. - Ino suspirou, lançando um breve olhar ao rosto do namorado desmaiado e dando um sorrisinho feliz - Mas mesmo assim ele é incrível, não é?! Ele é sincero, responsável, charmoso, e ainda por cima é um gênio! É a pessoa mais inteligente do país de Fogo!

Enquanto um coraçãozinho subia pela cabeça de Ino, Sakura começou à rir.

Ino torceu a cara na hora.

- Tá rindo de que, ein?

- Nada. Tava lembrando que você costumava elogiar o Sasuke-kun do mesmo jeito, enchendo ele de qualidades... Você sempre quer do melhor, né, Ino?

- Claro! - Ino aprumou-se mais contra o peito de Shikamaru, sorrindo - Mas isso é o de menos, sua tonta. As pessoas ficam juntas inevitavelmente, quando elas se amam.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ino percebeu que havia causado algum efeito inesperado na amiga, e piscou, desentendida.

- Sakura... O que tá havendo com você?

A outra permaneceu quieta mais algum tempo antes de se pronunciar. Até que, com um longo suspiro, finalmente a moça decidiu que estava precisando desabafar.

- É o Sasuke-kun.

Ino fez uma careta;

- Ah, Sakura, você é mesmo muito boba! Até hoje? Achei que já tivesse esquecido essa história, assim como eu. O Sasuke-kun é bom demais pra qualquer garota, é como um príncipe inalcançável, duvido até que ele já tenha chegado perto de uma e...

- Então olha isso.

Sakura afastou algumas mechas dos cabelos compridos que cobriam o pescoço. Ino perdeu a fala imediatamente, olhando completamente aparvalhada para o colossal círculo roxo no pescoço da amiga.

Não foi preciso que Sakura dissesse mais nada.

- Não acredito. - Anunciou Ino, finalmente - Sakura... Vocês dois...

- Calma aí, porca, não tire conclusões precipitadas! - Apressou-se Sakura, com os olhos dilatados - Ele só fez isso, nada mais!

- Você ainda diz SÓ?! Sakura, você sabe o que você tem aí? - Ino parecia ter levado um soco no estômago - Isso é a prova material que o Sasuke-kun não é assexuado! Sakura, ele escolheu você, justo você, a testuda...

- Tá, tá, já entendi. - Interveio novamente a outra - Mas você está enganada, ele não me escolheu não.

- Então quer dizer que...

- NÃO, Ino, ele não está distribuindo essas coisas por aí! - Sakura levou a mão ao local lentamente - Ele só fez isso em mim.

Silêncio.

- Então vocês estão juntos? - Concluiu Ino abrindo um sorriso de meio metro.

- Também não... Isso aqui foi apenas um impulso dele. Ele mesmo disse. Coisa de homem, sabe? Mas esquece, eu estou bem.

- Está mesmo? - Ino ergueu uma sombrancelha, enquanto Shikamaru soltava um grunhido e se aconchegava mais à curvatura de seu ombro.

- Estou. - Sakura juntou suas forças no melhor sorriso que conseguiu dar - Na verdade, eu decidi esquecê-lo. Por isso estou assim. Vai ser difícil, já que eu o amei a vida inteira.

- Como assim você vai esquecê-lo? - Ino balançou o livro em seu colo no ar, abismada - Sakura, você poderia muito bem ter curado essa marca no seu pescoço à hora que quisesse! O fato de você ter mantido isso aí significa que você não quer esquecer coisa nenhuma!

Pronto, Sakura sentiu seu mundo desabar, porque Ino estava completamente certa. Se pudesse, ela deixaria aquele arroxeado ali para sempre, como uma tatuagem que a lembrasse o único momento em que Sasuke teve alguma atração por ela.

Mesmo que artificial, mesmo que falsa.

- Larga de ser idiota! - Urrou Ino.

- Eu não estou sendo idiota! - Sakura procurou se defender - Eu estou sendo realista, Ino! Eu estou cansada de perder as coisas por causa do Sasuke-kun, cansada de não conseguir me aproximar dele, eu inclusive já disse isso pra ele e...

- VOCÊ O QUE?! - Ino enterrou seu livro na cabeça de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ergueu os olhos sonolentos com uma careta de dor para Ino.

- O... O que vocês duas estão fazendo? Por que você me bateu?

- Agora não, Shikamaru! - Ino soltou-se do namorado cuspindo os fogos do inferno, ficando de pé na frente de Sakura, que a observava atônita.

- Agora o Sasuke-kun pensa que você não o ama mais e agora sim nunca mais vai cogitar nada com você, testuda-burra! Vai nele e fala que era mentira, que ainda gosta dele e vai lutar por ele de qualquer jeito!

Sakura piscava atônita, levando as palavras de Ino na cara. Shikamaru, que fora violentamente atirado num canto, apenas coçava a nuca sem entender nada.

- Eu não perdi o Sasuke-kun pra uma covarde! - Ela virou-se rápida para Shikamaru - Não que eu me importe! - Voltou-se para Sakura - Então levanta daí e vai logo atrás dele!

Ino puxou Sakura pelo braço, forçando-a a ficar de pé. Sakura puxou sua mão de volta, desviando o olhar. Ino percebeu seus olhos verdes frios, e pareceu perder toda a motivação.

Deixou sua própria mão cair de encontro ao corpo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sakura virou-se para ir embora.

- Sinto muito, Ino-porca. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu decidi esquecer o Sasuke-kun e é isso que vou fazer.

Dizendo isso, Sakura saiu correndo para a ponte, sumindo de vista. Ino virou-se para Shikamaru com um semblante triste.

- Será que eu só piorei as coisas?

Shikamaru deu de ombros, olhando para o céu entediado.

- Como sempre você se mete em tudo, então não vou dizer nada. Mas você se preocupa com a Sakura, então deve ter feito a coisa certa. Eu acho né, já que não sei do que vocês estavam falando afinal.

- Ai, Shikamaru, você ein...

---

---

Era uma conspiração. Sasuke tinha certeza. Ele estava sendo encurralado. Naruto o empurrou com força contra o banco da praça, e ele se deixou cair sentado absolutamente inexpressivo.

- Agora é oficial, Sasuke! Você só sai daqui quando resolver fazer alguma coisa!

O Uchiha olhou desinteressado para os olhos que o focavam. Naruto, Kiba, Sai e Neji. Akamaru abanava o rabo feliz da vida ali ao lado, e o Hyuuga estava ali apenas porque Naruto iria acompanhá-lo ao distrito dos Uchiha pra ver Hinata.

- Desembucha, teme! Confessa que você tá apaixonado! - Naruto apontou um dedo acusador.

Neji deu um sorriso sarcástico, surpreso.

- Ele? Que história é essa?

- É o Naruto sendo um débil de novo. - Sasuke pendeu a cabeça, desgostoso.

- Woe, nem vem que não tem! - Kiba enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, com um sorrisão - O Naruto já me contou como você anda estressado! Cara, logo você, eu nunca achei que isso fôsse acontecer!

- Hm... Então certas pessoas são incapazes de se apaixonar? - Sai se perdeu em devaneios. Sasuke olhou para ele irritado.

- Você não sabe nada sobre essas coisas, porque está aqui?

- AHÁ, então você admite! - Urrou Naruto.

- Não admito droga nenhuma. Só não sei porque o Sai está interessado nessa sua hipótese estúpida à ponto de me encher o saco também.

- Eu estou aqui porque a Sakura é alguém importante pra mim. - Sai tinha decorado aquilo de um dos seus livros de auto-ajuda, certo de que era a melhor resposta numa situação como aquelas. Mas isso só serviu pra deixar Sasuke puto de vez.

- Se a Sakura é tão importante assim então vá você atrás dela se declarar ou sei lá o que. - Ele levantou-se bufando, disposto à ir embora. Mas antes que se livrasse dos quatro, Akamaru entrou na sua frente, bloqueando o caminho.

Ele encarou o cão com um tique no olho.

- "Até você?"

- Você está sendo a besta mais besta de Konoha, Sasuke! - Naruto olhou para os companheiros pedindo auxílio - Vocês não acham, hein, hein? E você, Neji, você e a TenTen têm um caso, né? Então você me entende e...

- Ei! Você fala demais! - Interveio Neji, estendendo a mão - Não sei nada sobre isso.

- ARGH! - Naruto segurou sua própria cabeça, balançando-se - Por que diabos todos vocês não admitem uma coisa tão simples?! Quer saber, que se danem!

Naruto recompôs-se da raiva e respirou fundo. Saiu marchando em direção ao distrito dos Hyuuga.

- Pode ficar aí então Neji, não faço questão da sua companhia! Eu vou ver a Hinata-chan porque não sou um mané viadinho!

Eles ficaram encarando Naruto se distanciar meio abobados. Até que, por fim, Kiba aproximou-se de Sasuke suspirando.

- É, cara, você está em sérios apuros. - Ele deu um tapinha no ombro do Uchiha, que o olhou feio.

- Hn. O Naruto diz muitas coisas desnecessárias, mas às vezes ele tem razão. - Neji fechou os olhos, dando um meio sorriso. - Bem, acho que vou pra outro lugar, então. Até mais.

Neji virou-se, indo calmamente na direção contrária. Kiba fêz um sinal para Akamaru.

- Vamos embora também, Akamaru! O Neji com certeza está indo pra casa da TenTen então eu só tenho você, amigo!

Akamaru foi nde encontro ao dono. Antes de tomar seu rumo também, Kiba lançou um olhar divertido para Sasuke.

- Ne, Sasuke! Eu não deixaria que ninguém me chamasse de viadinho, se fôsse você!

Ele estendeu a mão em sinal de despedida, e sumiu pelas esquinas com Akamaru.

Sasuke ficou vários minutos ali em pé, parado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos um instante, pensativo.

Ele já tinha matado o próprio irmão. Ele já era um dos shinobis mais fortes da Vila. Já era um ANBU renomado e admirado. Sua única prerrogativa de vida era reconstruir seu clão, e fora isso sua vida era tão vazia como sempre fora.

Até aquela tarde em que viu Sakura e Sai se beijarem.

Se uma coisa daquelas havia mudado tão drasticamente seu comportamente, era hora de admitir que não tinha sido uma besteirinha qualquer. Ele soltou um grunhido de raiva e socou o poste ao lado de leve, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Que droga, Naruto. Você sempre me faz enxergar as coisas que não quero ver, dobe.

Ele tinha decidido, não é? Chega daquilo tudo.

Iria dar um ponto final nessa história.

---

---

---

---

Sakura suspirou de novo, sentindo a brisa do fim de tarde balançar-lhe os cabelos. Apoiou a cabeça no tronco atrás de si.

As palavras de Ino ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e tudo o que ela precisava era ficar sozinha um momento para esquecê-las.

Ali, nos arredores da vila, sempre haviam lugares bonitos. Ela gostava daquele, em particular. O rio corria calmamente pelas rochas e pequenas cascatas, contornado pelas margens limpas e pelas árvores estrondosas.

Quando eles eram gennins, costumavam pescar ali. Missões tão bobas. Ela riu, pensando que, no fim das contas, apenas ela havia se tornado uma chuunin. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kakashi anos atrás, quando eles aprenderam como concentrar o chackra nos pés...

"-... Agora, a que está mais próxima de se tornar Hokage é a Sakura."

- Sasuke-kun era tão intimidador naquele tempo. - Ela abriu um pouco os olhos, encarando o céu alaranjado - O quanto você mudou, Sasuke-kun? Nada, não é mesmo?

- Sakura!

Ela olhou para baixo surpresa. Sai acenava com o braço pra que ela descesse do galho. A garota pulou até a grama calmamente, sorrindo.

- Yo, Sai. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te entregar uma coisa. Sabia que você estaria por aí pensando na vida.

Ele mexeu na mochila que tinha nas costas, procurando alguma coisa. Sakura piscou, um pouco curiosa. O rapaz finalmente achou o que estava procurando, e puxou uma folha de papel, sorrindo.

- Aqui. Espero que você goste. - Ele estendeu a folha.

Sakura recebeu o papel e perdeu o fôlego. Era um desenho dela própria, mas era muito diferente de todos os outros desenhos de Sai. Estava muito bem feito, cheio de detalhes e muito realista. No desenho, Sakura segurava uma flor entre as mãos, encarando o observador profundamente. Parecia um anjo ilustrado.

- Ah, Sai... - Ela olhou para ele, emocionada - Não acredito que você fez isso! É lindo, mas, por que?

- É pra você não se sentir mal por causa do Sasuke. Têm outras pessoas que pensam em você, e é importante saber disso. - Ele ergueu um dedo didático, ainda sorrindo - Como nós estamos cultivando nossa amizade, achei importante de dar um presente e...

Sai parou de falar, pego de surpresa. Sakura tinha se impulsionado com tudo e enlaçado-lhe o pescoço num abraço apertado.

- Obrigada, Sai! Você é sim um bom amigo, pode ter certeza! - Disse ela rindo, apertando o abraço.

Sai ficou alguns segundos sem reação, mas depois sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

Sakura poderia se esquecer de Sasuke, afinal. Ela tinha amigos muito bons, como Sai. Incrível que admitisse isso, porque muitas vezes o desenhista conseguia ser um pé no saco, mas ela estava realmente feliz.

Tudo ficaria bem. Ela podia contar com Sai, com Naruto, com Ino, e continuaria sua vida como sempre e disposta à nunca mais voltar à cair em sua paixão doentia por Sasuke. Era uma perda de tempo gostar de alguém que nunca a daria aquele tipo de atenção.

Então ela foi puxada para trás com violência. Cambaleou um pouco, sem ação, e quase não conseguiu enxegar direito quando Sasuke puxou Sai para si e aplicou-lhe um poderoso soco na cara.

Sua mente não conseguiu processar a coisa toda de imediato. Sasuke, ainda com o punho armado, olhava friamente para um Sai caído no chão, que enxugava o maxilar com um filete de sangue saindo dos lábios, e olhava para o Uchiha surpreso.

- Sasuke... kun? - Sakura murmurrou totalmente abobalhada, segurando o desenho de Sai contra o peito. - Mas o que?...

- Eu entendo que vocês sejam amigos, mas nunca mais chegue tão perto dela. - Sasuke abaixou o punho, sério.

Sai sorriu. Levantou-se meio desequilibrado, terminando de limpar o sangue na boca.

- Gomen ne.

- Espera aí! - O cérebro de Sakura voltava a funcionar lentamente - Fui eu que o abracei, você não podia ter batido nele!

Sasuke virou-se para ela seco, com o cenho franzido.

- Então você fica por aí abraçando qualquer um?

- Claro que não! - Sakura ergueu a folha de papel - Ele me deu um presente, e foi muito legal comigo, foi só um abraço!

- Hunf.

Sasuke voltou-se para Sai, e ficou alguns minutos calado. Até que, muito à contragosto, girou os olhos.

- Ok. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke, acho que entendo o seu lado! - Sai não parecia nada afetado pelo clima horroroso que tomara conta do ambiente. Até abanava a mão, displicente - Eu mereci um soco, mesmo! Prometo que não vou mais abraçar a Sakura, nem beijá-la.

Sakura teve vontade de descer o segundo soco em Sai na hora, mas Sasuke não ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Ela olhou para ele indagativa. Ele já sabia?

- Hn. Certo.

- Então, eu estou indo! - Sai virou-se acenando, como se nunca tivesse levado uma porrada - Espero que vocês se entendam!

Enquanto Sai ia embora, Sakura considerava que aquela fora a cena mais bizarra que já vivenciara em toda a sua vida. Mas então um moinstro começou a crescer no seu peito, de repente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Sasuke pensou um pouco pra ter certeza se ela estava falando com ele. Como assim o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Virou-se para ela, aborrecido.

- Só "desculpas" é muito pouco pra quem bate em outra pessoa sem motivo nenhum! - Sakura guardou o desenho de Sai dentro da blusa, olhando para Sasuke com raiva.

- Se eu não tivesse feito isso, provavelmente vocês estariam aos beijos agora. - Sasuke fez uma careta de desdém, e aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água.

Ela deu um passo pra frente, complatamente irritada.

- Aos beijos?! Como você pode dizer uma coisa assim? O Sai não é como você que não tem nenhum pudor! Ele sabe a consequencia das coisas que faz!

- E o que você quer dizer? - Sasuke ergueu uma sombrancelha. Sakura deu mais um passo, impaciente.

- O Sai não me deixa sofrendo sem nenhuma explicação! Ele não acaba comigo igual à você! Por que faz isso, Sasuke-kun?! Só veio aqui pra me deixar pior, é?!

Sasuke apenas observava Sakura se alterar. Será que ela não entendia? Sera que aquela maldita garota irritante não entendia?!

- Isso aqui foi a pior coisa que você podia ter feito comigo! - Sakura mostrou o pescoço marcado com as lágrimas começando a saltar de seus olhos - E eu já vou começar a chorar de novo por sua causa! Por que eu me sinto feliz por você ter batido no Sai, sendo que eu sei que não é ciúmes?! Por que não me livro dessa droga de roxo e esqueço você de uma vez?

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, absorvendo as palavras. Sua expressão continuava neutra, e aquilo só deixou a médica-nin mais brava ainda.

Ela fechou os olhos marejados com força, cerrando os punhos.

- E você nunca me diz nada! Me olha como se eu fôsse uma criança, mas faz tempo que eu deixei de ser uma tonta! Eu juro que vou deixar você pra trás Sasuke-kun, eu juro que...

Ela foi jogada pra trás novamente. Só que, dessa vez, seus pés falharam e ela sentiu as costas baterem força no gramado. Seus cabelos foram afastados com agilidade e, pela terceira vez, lá estava ele com seu corpo colado ao dela, com os lábios presos contra seu pescoço...

Teve vontade de gritar, gritar muito, mas ele a calava assim, com tanta facilidade...

Sasuke era um pouco pesado, mas não doía. Ela sentia cada mílimetro de si comprimido contra o chão, um arrepio intenso no lugar onde Sasuke parecia querer sugar seu sangue.

Ele iria se afastar e dizer que ela era sim uma idiota. Que só falava idiotices e que sempre cairia numa armadilha caso alguém a surpreendesse daquele jeito. Ela só era a Sakura irritante e isso nunca mudaria.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu o que seria a última vez em que o teria assim tão perto. Mesmo que fosse uma ilusão, ela não pôde se conter, e só quis aproveitar aquilo. Era uma mentira necessária.

Uma mentira que valeria a pena, mesmo que só durasse alguns segundos.

Ele finalmente se afastou. Ela se preparou para as palavras. Ele deu um suspiro pesado e trincou os dentes.

- Você me irrita tanto, Sakura, é insuportável. Agradeça ao idiota do Naruto por isso, eu estou louco por você.

Ela arregalou os olhos. A últimas lágrimas desceram por sua bochecha e Sasuke soltou um grunhido, desviando o olhar.

- Não sou bom com essas coisas, então não me olhe assim, droga. É só o que posso dizer.

Pronto, tinha dito, e agora ela parecia ter partido prum outro planeta do qual não voltaria tão cedo, porque não respondia uma palavra. Apenas o encarava com aqueles olhos tão verdes, que agora se semi-cerravam.

- Você vai ficar calada? - Ele fechou a cara. Era assim que se respondia uma declaração daquelas? Ele tinha se penado a tarde inteira pra descobrir como diria aquilo, e ela ficava assim, estática?

- Sasuke-kun. - A moça falou, baixinho. Ele esperou as próximas palavras, mas elas não vieram.

As mãozinhas dela deslizaram por todo o seu peito, e por um momento ele ficou surpreso. Sentiu aqueles dedos delicados tornearem sua nuca e envolverem seu pescoço gentilmente.

Foi puxado para baixo e seus lábios se colaram.

Uma sensação indescritível tomou conta de seu corpo na hora. Tanto que não conseguiu fechar os olhos imediatamente. Era o primeiro beijo de toda a sua vida, e nunca achou que daria bola pra isso, mas agora percebia o quanto tinha perdido.

Fechou os olhos decidido, e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

Claro que chegaria um momento de sua vida que seu coração não estaria mais preenchido pelo ódio e pelo desejo de vingança.

Claro que chegaria um momento em que até ele iria se "apaixonar" por alguém.

E Sakura não ligava pra mais nada. Sasuke sempre a arrebatava de uma forma inesperada, e inevitavelmente ela sabia que sempre se deixaria nas mãos dele.

Porque o amava de todo o coração, sempre o amara, e Ino era a porca mais inteligente que havia naquele mundo.

Ficaram assim, com os lábios e corpos colados contra a relva. O pôr-do-sol se iniciava e Sasuke apertou mais aquela fina cintura, aprofundando o beijo com a língua. Sentiu a menina suspirar e afastar a blusa de seu kimono com uma das mãos lentamente.

Ela o empurrou de leve, desfazendo o beijo. Sasuke a olhou interrogativa, e ela sorriu.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun...

- Hn? - Ele piscou, encarando as longas pestanas da moça.

- O seu beijo. Tem gosto de dango. - Ela riu.

Sasuke não pôde reprimir um risinho também. Fechou os olhos, balançando um pouco a cabeça.

Não tinha jeito.

Ele não poderia deixá-la se afastar. Nunca mais.

A menina puxou-o de volta contra seu corpo, mas ao invés de retomar o beijo, colocou os lábios contra o pescoço do Uchiha.

Sasuke a apertou mais, sentindo um arrepio intenso passar por sua nuca. Ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, e Sakura poderia ser o quão irritante fôsse, o quão boba fôsse, ela também ficaria ali.

Realmente ficaria.

E os dois souberam que aquilo era só o começo. Afinal, eles tinham todo um corpo pra ficar roxo e todo um clã pra reconstruir.

**OWARI**

Muito obrigada à todos que leram e deixaram reviews pela fic!!! Adoraria saber o que vocês acharam desse final, e também gostaria de saber se tenho apoio à escrever novas fics SasuxSaku, huahuahua! Arigatooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

---

---

Atrás de alguns arbustos, Sai, Naruto, Kiba e um Neji que não sabia exatamente porque ainda estava ali observavam a cena que ocorria à margem do rio assombrados.

- Ahá, eu nunca vou deixá-lo em paz depois dessa! - Disse Naruto socando o ar freneticamente.

- Shhhh! Eles vão nos perceber! Olha lá, o negócio tá ficando bom, hahaha, quem diria, logo o Sasuke. - Kiba segurava a risada, com a cara enfiada entre as folhas.

- Toda essa história daria um bom livro sobre o comportamento das pessoas. - Sai puxou um bloquinho de folhas, sorridente.

- Por que mesmo estou aqui? - Neji olhou para o céu, suspirando.

----

----

XD


End file.
